Harry Potter et l'Héritère du Mal
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: Lorsque la fille cachée de Voldemort débarque à Poudlard et est prête à tout faire pour que son père ne détruise pas sa nouvelle vie ... Harry se retrouve vite en danger de mort.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et l'Héritière du Mal Chapitre 1 : Une chance inespérée 

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

"Tue-le !" Un éclair de lumière verte déchira l'obscurité. Il y eut un cri strident. Puis des yeux. Et plus rien.  
Emma Combs se réveilla en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de sueur. La lumière du soleil illuminait sa chambre. Mais malgré la chaleur déjà étouffante, Emma frissona. C'était toujours le même rêve. Cet éclair, cette voix, ce cri. Elle n'y comprenait rien.  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, un gamin tout ébouriffé se jeta sur elle en hurlant.

- "Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout !  
- Chris ! Sort de là toute suite !" hurla-t-elle en jetant un coussin en direction de son petit frère qui se sauva.

Emma soupira, rejeta les couvertures et se leva. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère était en train de griller le bacon et son beau-père, Franck, lisait comme à son habitude le journal. Il était directeur de banque et se délectait chaque matin d'une lecture approfondie de la page réservée aux cours de la bourse et gloussait en constatant qu'un de ses clients venait de faire faillite.  
- "Salut m'man !" lança-t-elle.  
- "Bonjour ma chérie" répondit Mrs Combs tout en essayant de casser un oeuf sans laisser tomber un morceau de coquille.  
- "Bonjour Franck" ajouta-t-elle, beaucoup moins distinctement.  
Celui-ci répondit par un grognement et Emma leva les yeux au ciel. "Et dire que si ça se trouve, mon père est quelqu'un de gentil, prévenant et agréable. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on collé un tel imbécile ?" pensa-t-elle comme tous les matins. Elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir jamais connu son père et se demandait toujours pourquoi il était parti. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler, ni de lui, ni d'autre chose d'ailleurs. Un bruit de cavalcade la tira de ses pensées. Les trois demi-frères arrivaient pour manger. "Se nourrir" serait un terme plus approprié, étant donné que "manger" s'emploie en parlant d'êtres civilisés.  
Les garçons, Viktor, Andy et Chris, avaient respectivement 14, 11 et 8 ans et étaient de véritables animaux. Ces animaux-là ne marchaient pas mais couraient et leur langage était très restreint.

- "J'ai faim" beugla Viktor.  
- "Tiens, mon chéri", fit Mrs Combs en lui déposant une assiette de bacon et d'oeufs au plat devant lui.  
- "Et moi ! Et moi !" hurlèrent les deux autres.

Emma était donc contente d'être l'aînée et de ne pas réellement faire partie de la lignée des Combs. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir repartir à son pensionnat, et retrouver ses amies de Sealton School. "Plus qu'un mois dans cette maison de sauvages" pensa-t-elle en regardant ses trois demi-frères se goinfrer de bacon.

"SCHBOING !"

Mrs Combs sursauta et lâcha le paquet de cornflakes qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Franck leva les yeux de son journal et Emma tourna la tête en direction du bruit.  
Un énorme hibou s'était écrasé contre la baie vitrée.

-"C'est singulier, un hibou en plein jour" observa Mr Combs.

Et il replongea la tête dans son journal, sans voir que sa femme avait dangeureusement pâli. Mais cela n'échappa à Emma. Elle alla ouvrir la baie vitrée et le hibou secoua ses plumes.

- "ECARTE-TOI !"

Emma sentit sa mère la tirer vers l'arrière. Elle empoigna le hibou qui hulula de colère. Mrs Combs arracha une lettre attachée à sa patte et jeta le hibou dehors. Quand elle se retourna, tous la regardaient et ses 3 fils avaient même arrêté de manger.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Andy.  
- "Dehors les enfants. Sortez." ordonna Mrs Combs.

Ils ne protestèrent pas et quittèrent la cuisine. Emma monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha à terre et colla l'oreille à la bouche d'aération. Elle entendit d'abord la voix inquiète de Mrs Combs.

- "Que se passe-t-il, chérie ?  
- Tu me promets de bien m'écouter et de me croire ?" lui répondit celle-ci. Il y eut un silence puis sa mère continua.  
- "Il y a 17 ans, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme. Il s'appelait Tom, il était beau, jeune, mais il était...différent." Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel Mrs Combs reprit sa respiration. "Vois-tu...c'était un sorcier"  
- "Quoi ?" murmura Franck. "Mais, chérie.  
- Je t'en prie, ne m'interromps pas."

Emma tendit l'oreille.

- "Un sorcier très puissant. Et bien qu'il déteste les gens sans pouvoirs, qu'ils appellent "moldus.  
- Attends une minute !" la coupa Mr Combs. "Qui ça "ils" ?  
- Eh bien...les sorciers...Ils sont quelques millions je pense..." ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Puis, devant l'air incrédule de son mari, elle continua.  
- "Nous avons vécu un an ensemble. Et je suis tombée enceinte. D'Emma."

Dans sa chambre, Emma se raidit. Son père était un sorcier ? Elle s'écrasa l'oreille contre la bouche d'aération.

- "Mais quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il s'est mis en colère et m'a chassé de chez lui. Malgré tout, j'ai décidé de garder le bébé. Un an après la naissance d'Emma, j'ai appris qu'il était mort."

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du but et tout s'effondrait.

- "Quel est le rapport avec cette lettre ?" demanda Mr Combs.  
- "J'y viens. En fait, quand Emma a eut 11 ans, une lettre semblable est arrivée. Elle disait qu'Emma était une sorcière elle aussi et qu'elle devait aller étudier au collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie. Mais le directeur y avait ajouté une note me disant que je n'étais pas obligée de l'y envoyer. J'ai donc refusé."

Emma serra les dents. "Elle ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis !"

- "Alors, pourquoi lui écrivent-ils à nouveau ?" demanda Mr Combs.  
- "Je n'en sais rien."

Elle décacheta la lettre et la lut à haute voix.

Chère Mrs Combs,  
En raison des récents évènements qui se sont déroulés il y a un an, à Poudlard, il serait utile pour votre sécurité et celle de votre fille, que celle-ci intègre l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, afin d'apprendre les bases de la magie pour pouvoir se défendre. Il se trouve que l'an dernier, Lord Voldemort est revenu dans notre monde. Il n'était pas mort, seulement trop faible et se servait des corps d'autres personnes pour survivre. Il est donc nécessaire de mettre Emma en sécurité, sous la protection de sorciers expérimentés. Une jeune fille, Hermione Granger, viendra la chercher pour aller acheter les fournitures nécessaires.  
Je vous prie, Mrs Combs, de bien accepter mes salutations les plus distinguées.  
Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie.

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle, une sorcière ? C'était impossible...Et pourtant.  
Elle dévala les escaliers et entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

"Je veux y aller !"

Sa mère et son beau-père la regardèrent avec stupeur.

- "Comment sais-tu que..." commença Mr Combs.  
- "Euh...Je suis une sorcière, non ?" lâcha brusquement Emma, en pensant qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas dévoiler le secret de la bouche d'aération...

J'espère que ce début vous plaît ! Jvous assure que la suite est encore mieux :p 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter et l'Héritière du Mal Chapitre 2 : Un monde nouveau 

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Réponses aux reviews :

Ahkéza : merciiiiiiiiii ! je suis contente quema fic te plaise ! Par contre je pense partir un peu plus dans le gore au fur et à mesure de l'histoire... nottamment des moments torrides entre Emma et ... :p

Evert Khorus : Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

Ce ne fut que deux semaine après avoir reçu la lettre, que la dénommée Hermione Granger se présenta à la porte des Combs. Emma, qui s'attendait à voir une fille extraordinairement habillée d'or et d'argent, fut quelque peu déçue de constater que sa bonne fée portait un jeans et un débardeur.

"Evidemment, idiote", se dit-elle, "tu t'attendais à quoi ?"

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger !" lança la fille tout en essayant, sans succès, de replacer ses mèches folles. "Tu dois être Emma ?  
- Oui, c'est ça."

Un silence pesant s'installa.

"Bon, eh bien...allons-y..." balbutia Hermione.

La voiture de la mère d'Hermione attendait au bout de l'allée et les deux jeunes filles montèrent à l'intérieur.

"Les sorciers voyagent en voiture ? Ils n'ont pas d'autres moyens plus...magiques ?" demanda Emma, tandis que la mère d'Hermione démarrait.

Hermione éclata de rire.

"Oh, si bien sûr ! Il y a les balais, le Transplanage - qui consiste à aller d'un endroit à un autre en quelques secondes - et plein d'autres...mais mes parents sont des moldus et je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient de voyager en balais..."

Emma sourit.

"Mais alors...comment as-tu fais pour devenir une sorcière, puisque tes deux parents ne sont pas des sorciers ?  
- Je pense qu'il y a des "prédestinés"..." Elle réfléchit un instant puis ajouta, "en fait, je ne me suis jamais posée la question."

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

"Dis, Hermione...tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est, à Poudlard ?" demanda Emma.  
- "Eh bien, tout d'abord, il faut savoir que l'école a été fondée par quatre grands sorciers, il y a environ quatre mille ans...Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils étaient tous très amis jusqu'au jour où Serpentard voulait que le choix des élèves soit plus sélectif. Autrement dit, il ne voulait pas que l'on accepte des enfants de moldus dans l'école. Salazar Serpentard a donc démissionné et chaque fondateur a créé sa maison qui n'accepterait que les élèves selon certains critères. Gryffondor, ma maison, ne prend des élèves courageux. Serdaigle n'accepte que les plus vifs et munis d'un grand esprit critique, Serpentard n'enseigne qu'aux Sangs purs et Poufsouffle, le reste"  
- "Je suis sûre d'une chose au moins : je peux éliminer Gryffondor et Serpentard", fit Emma en soupirant.  
- "Ca dépend", assura Hermione. "Tu sais, ton père était à Serpentard"  
- "TU CONNAISSAIS MON PERE ?"s'écria Emma.

Hermione comprit à cet instant-là qu'Emma ne savait rien sur Lord Voldemort.

"Non...non", mentit Hermione. "Je...je savais juste qu'il était à Serpentard"  
- "Et les professeurs ?" reprit Emma de plus belle.  
- "Tu vas étudiers les Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid. C'est un demi-géant. Ca veut dire que sa mère était une géante et son père un moldu", ajouta-t-elle en voyant Emma froncer les sourcils.  
- "Ben...comment ils ont fait ?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Hermione esquissa une grimace et s'empressa de continuer.

"Ensuite il y a la Métamorphose. C'est McGonagall qui l'enseigne et tu y apprends à transformer des animaux en objets, etc etc...Il y a l'Histoire de la Magie par le professeur Binns - c'est un fantôme - la Botanique avec Chourave, les Potions avec Rogue, l'Astrologie avec Sinistra, la Divination avec Trelawney, les Enchantements avec Flitwick et l'Arithmancie avec Vector"  
- "Je vais apprendre tout ça ?" demanda Emma.

Hermione hocha la tête. A l'avant, sa mère annonça qu'elles allaient bientôt arriver.

Mme Granger se gara dans une petite rue et toutes trois descendirent. Hermione guida Emma jusqu'à la porte d'un pub miteux appelé "Le Chaudron Baveur".

"Euh...On va où, Hermione ?" risqua Hermione, en regardant le "Chaudron Baveur" d'un air suspicieux.  
- "Ne t'en fais pas et observe !" répondit Hermione en se rappelant avec nostalgie la première fois où, elle aussi, elle avait pénétré dans le pub.

Elle poussa la porte. Une vingtaine de sorciers étaient dans la salle et Hermione amena Emma vers le barman.

"Bonjour !"

Le barman, un homme moustachu à l'air bienveillant, leva la tête et lui sourit.

"Bonjour, Miss Granger ! Vous faites vos courses annuelles "  
- "Tout à fait ! Et j'emmène une amie avec moi."

Le barman baissa les yeux vers Emma.

"Eh bien...je vais vous ouvrir", fit le barman sans quitter Emma des yeux.

Il empoigna sa baguette et les invita à le suivre dans l'arrière boutique où s'élevait un grand mur de briques rouges. Il tapota quelques briques de sa baguette magique et, devant l'air béat d'Emma, le mur laissa appraître une grande ouverture qui donnait sur une rue, bordée de boutiques et pleine de sorciers et sorcières.

"Bienvenue sur le chemin de Traverse !" fit Hermione, qui s'engagea dans la rue, bientôt suivie par Emma qui marchait en tournant sans arrêt la tête en direction des différentes boutiques.  
- "Tu as de l'argent sur toi ?" demanda Hermione.  
- "Euh oui..." répondit Emma en sortant un gros porte-feuille de sa poche. "Maman m'a donné environ 100£"  
- "Alors nous allons d'abord passer à Gringotts. C'est la banque des sorciers. Car nous ne payons pas en livres, mais en gallions, mornilles et noises. Les noises, en bronze, sont les plus petites. Les mornilles, en argent, valent 7 noises et les gallions, en or, valent euh...11 mornilles ? Non...euh...enfin bref, tu as compris quoi !"

Emma hocha le tête.

"Ca y est ! Nous y sommes." dit Hermione en désignant un magnifique bâtiment de pierre blanche. Puis, elle se tourna vers Emma. "Ne fais pas attention aux gobelins, surtout."

"Aux quoi ?" pensa Emma en suivant Hermione à l'intérieur. Elle eut bientôt la réponse à sa question. Au comptoir des échanges, un espèce de gros lutin ridé répugnant leva la tête a leru arrivée, découvrant des dents pointues et acérées comme des lames de rasoir.

"Vous désirez ?", demanda sèchement le gobelin.

Emma recula d'un pas, ce qui n'échappa pas au gobelin qui lui jeta une regard mauvais.

"Nous voudrions échanger de l'argent moldu, s'il vous plait" dit poliment Hermione.

Le gobelin se tourna à nouveau vers elle et grommela un "Donnez l'argent" à peine perceptible. Hermione donna ses billets et, voyant qu'Emma ne bougeait pas, la poussa du coude.

"Euh...oui..." balbutia-t-elle en tendant ses billets, de façon à ne s'approcher que le moins possible de la main jaunâtre et ridée du gobelin.

Le gobelin esquissa un rictus et compta les billets. Puis il sortit deux petites bourses de dessous le comptoir et en tendit une à chacune.

"Merci beaucoup", fit Hermione en attrapant Emma par le bras. "Au revoir."

Emma jeta un dernier regard mi-craintif, mi-dégoûté au gobelin et sortit de Gringotts avec Hermione.

"Ah, bravo, la discrétion !" grommela cette dernière. "En plus, les gobelins sont très susceptibles "  
- "Mais oui, mais...a-t-on idée de mettre des horreurs pareilles dans une banque !"

La journée se passa assez rapidement et Emma était enchantée d'avoir été présentée à d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Un certain Ron Weasley et son ami Harry Potter avaient passé l'après-midi avec elles, elle avait rencontré Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère chez Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, et aussi les deux frères jumeaux de ron, Fred et George, accompagnés de leur ami Lee Jordan. Enfin, il ne restait plus à Emma qu'à aller acheter un uniforme.  
Elle entra dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Un jeune homme blond platine s'y trouvait déjà. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Hermione et les autres avaient décidé de l'attendre dehors : c'était donc la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec un sorcier inconnu. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que le garçon tournait les pages d'un catalogue de vêtements.

"Euh...bonjour ?" murmura Emma.

Le garçon leva la tête, au moment où Mme Guipure entrait dans la pièce.

"Bonjour mademoiselle !" lanca-t-elle aimablement.  
- "Bonjour madame", répondit Emma. "J'aimerais un uniforme pour Poudlard, s'il vous plait.  
- "Bien sûr !"

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, un mètre apparut et commença à prendre les mesures d'Emma. Puis la couturière disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard", lâcha le garçon. "En quelle année es-tu "  
- "Je rentre en sixième année. Mais je n'ai jamais fait de magie de ma vie, je crois que je vais avoir du mal. Au fait, je m'appelle Emma Combs, et toi ? Tu es dans quelle maison "  
- "Drago Malefoy, je suis en sixième année, à Serpentard"  
- "Serpentard ? Dis-moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor ?"

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Drago la regarda soupçonneusement.

"Si. Pourquoi "  
- "C'est mon père. Maman m'a dit qu'il était mort. Je ne suis pas vraiment triste car je ne l'ai pas connu, mais j'aimerais savoir qui il était..."

Drago haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Mme Guipure choisit alors ce moment pour réapparaître.

"Et voilà, mademoiselle !"

Elle lui fourra un sac dans les bras, dans lequel était plié son nouvel uniforme. Puis elle se tourna vers Malefoy.

"A nous, Mr Malefoy !", dit-elle. "Avez-vous choisi "  
- "Oui", répondit-il d'un air absent. "Page 336, l'ensemble bleu." Puis, à Emma qui s'apprêtait à sortir, "Attends, euh...Donne-moi ton adresse ! Je t'enverrai un hibou. Si tu veux, on peut garder contact..."

Emma sourit et hocha la tête. Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et griffonna son adresse dessus, puis le tendit à Drago.

"Merci", répondit celui-ci. "A bientôt."

Il lui jeta un regard pénétrant et Emma sortit de la boutique, se heurtant à un grand sorcier qui, par son allure, devait sûrement être le père de Drago. Elle s'excusa et sortit. Hermione, Ron et Harry l'attendaient en face, devant un magasin d'animaux.

"On veut t'offrir un cadeau et comme les élèves peuvent amener un animal, tu n'as qu'à choisir. Tu peux avoir un hibou, un rat, un chat ou un crapaud."

Emma ouvrit la bouche, gênée.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire..." balbutia-t-elle.  
- "Alors, ne dis rien", dit gentiment Harry en la faisant entrer dans le magasin.

Elle ne sut d'abord que choisir parmi tous les animaux qui se tenaient dans le magasion, puis son regard se posa sur un petit chaton d'un noir profond et qui n'avait qu'une tache blanche sur le poitrail. Elle le saisit et le petit animal se blottit doucement contre elle.

"Je prends celui-ci !" annonça-t-elle aux autres avec ravissement.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les quatres sortaient du magasin avec le chaton qui était, d'après la vendeuse, une femelle, et qu'Emma avait déjà baptisée Mist.

"Pourquoi Mist ?" avait demandé Ron.  
- "Parce qu'elle est comme le brouillard : tout est noir mais on voit une lueur d'espoir au centre." avait-elle répondu.

Hermione avait trouvé la comparaison charmante et voyant que Ron ne semblait pas avoir tout compris, elle ajouta que dans son esprit aussi c'était le brouillard, mais sans l'espoir de s'en sortir au bout.

Emma était donc rentrée chez elle avec Hermione. Elle agita la main une dernière fois en direction de la voiture qui s'éloignait et rentra dans la maison avec Mist dans un bras et ses paquets dans l'autre. Sa mère l'attendait dans l'entrée.

"Tout s'est bien passé, ma chérie ?" demanda-t-elle.

Elle était très crispée et ses mains tremblaient.

"Que se passe-t-il, maman ?" demanda Emma.  
- "Oh, ce n'est rien", répondit Mrs Combs avec un sourire forcé. "Je me suis un peu disputée avec Franck. Ce n'est rien..."

Emma eut soudain l'impression que c'était à cause d'elle, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle monta donc dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Mist s'installa confortablement sur un coussin et commença à dormir. Un peu plus haut, sur le bureau, était posée une magnifique chouette, dont la patte portait un rouleau de parchemin. Elle l'en décrocha et vit que le message lui était adressé et qu'il venait de Drago Malefoy.

Chère Emma,  
J'espère que tu as passée une bonne journée sur le Chemin de Traverse et je regrette sincèrement que l'on n'aie pas pu passer plus de temps ensemble. Ce serait bien que tu entres à Serpentard ; tu verras, tout le monde y est très gentil.  
Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venue avant à Poudlard ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, si tu as des problèmes, je pourrais t'aider à rattraper ton retard.  
A bientôt,  
Drago Malefoy.

Emma sortit immédiatement un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre pour écrire la réponse.

Cher Drago,  
Ma journée a été magnifique et j'ai même ramené un chaton à la maison. J'aurais moi aussi voulu rester un peu plus mais il me restait peu de temps avant de devoir rentrer. J'aurais même préféré dormir dehors car la première chose que j'ai vu en rentrant, c'était ma mère qui venait de se disputer avec mon beau-père. Je crois qu'il a mal supporté le fait que je sois une sorcière : ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne me parle plus. Entre nous, ça ne me gêne absolument pas.  
J'aurais bien voulu partir à Poudlard moi aussi, il y a six ans, mais ma mère a refusé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
En tous les cas, ton aide me serait la bienvenue. Je serais sûrement la dernière de ma classe. (Mais ce n'est pas ma faute.  
J'espère que la chouette sait où elle va : tu ne m'as pas donné ton adresse !  
A bientôt !  
Emma.

Elle roula le parchement et l'attacha solidement à la patte de la chouette qui s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte.

Pfiou ! Je ne sais pas comment font les autres auteurs, mais c'est un boulot énorme que de retaper des lignes ! En tout cas, ce chapitre fait parti du commencement, pleins de détails qui ont nécessité pas mal de travail de mémoire, fait à deux ! J'aime toujours autant le style d'écriture de Xérès, plein de dynamisme ! A côté d'elle, j'ai l'air tache avec mes tirades à n'en plus finir de personnages qui se prennent la tête ! XD Prochain chapitre pour...euh une semaine, comme je passe le bac blanc cette semaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie.

Les deux dernières semaines d'Août s'étaient bien passées. Emma avait entretenu une longue correspondance avec Drago Malefoy, au rythme d'une lettre par jour, et elle en avait reçu quelques unes d'Hermione.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. Le premier Septembre, la voiture d'Hermione s'engagea dans l'allée des Combs et Emma sortit immédiatement de chez elle avec ses valises. Elle n'embrassa que sa mère, la seule personne qu'elle regrettait de quitter dans cette maison.

Elle monta ses valises dans le coffre et s'assit à l'arrière du véhicule avec Hermione et son chat Pattenrond. Quand ce dernier aperçut Mist dans les bras d'Emma, il miaula faiblement et le toisa du regard. Mais Mist s'approcha et posa une patte sur le cou de Pattenrond puis se coucha à ses côtés. Hermione les regarda avec attendrissement puis demanda à Emma si les vacances s'étaient bien passées.

"Oui !", répondit Emma joyeusement. " J'ai beaucoup écrit à un garçon que j'ai rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse ..."

"Neville ?", demanda Hermione.

"Non ... Drago Malefoy ...tu le connais ? Il est à Serpentard. On s'écrivait une fois par jour !"

A dix heures, elles arrivèrent aux abords de King's Cross et Emma sortit son billet.

"Voie 9 3/4 ! Mais ça n'existe pas la voie 9 3/4 !", dit-elle à l'attention d'Hermione.

Celle-ci sourit et conduisit Emma jusqu'à la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10.

"Tu dois passer à travers ! Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux et cours très vite !", lui dit Hermione. "Si tu veux on y va ensemble !"

Elles se mirent côte à côte et, après s'être jetées un regard, elles fondirent sur la barrière et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté. Le Poudlard Express apparut sous les yeux ravis d'Emma.

Emma et Hermione s'avancèrent vers Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter qui étaient déjà là. Ils montèrent dans le train pour y poser les bagages et Emma en ressortit très vite, dans l'idée d'aller acheter un jouet pour Mist à la boutique qui se trouvait sur le quai.

"Emma !"

L'interpelée se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy approcher.

"Où tu vas ?", lui demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

"J'allais acheter un jouet pour Mist.", répondit Emma en soulevant le chaton pour que Drago puisse le voir.

"Il est mignon ... je peux ?", demanda-t-il en prenant le chaton dans ses mains.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione, Harry, Ron et sa soeur Ginny, descendirent du train.

"Qu'est ce que Emma fait avec ce traître ?", grommela Harry en voyant Emma et Drago, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Oh, ils se sont rencontrés sur le chemin de Traverse ...", répondit Hermione en essayant de paraître la plus nonchalante possible.

"On dirait deux amoureux qui s'attendrissent sur leur nouveau-né...", observa très philosophiquement Ginny.

Ron la fusilla du regard et grommela un "tu vas voir je vais t'attendrir, moi", qui ne présageait rien de bon...

"De toutes façons, elle ira à Serpentard...", murmura Hermione avec regret.

"Pas obligatoirement ... pourquoi tu ...", commença Harry.

"Son père c'est Voldemort.", lâcha Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Ginny sursautèrent. Puis, le moment de surprise passé, Ron éclata d'un rire nerveux.

"Très drôle Hermione ... Bien essayé... mais j'y ai pas du tout cru ..."

"Je vous l'avais pas dit ?", fit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

"Non ...", murmura doucement Harry tandis que Ron s'arrêtait net de rire.

"Mais elle ne sait rien.", fit Hermione, histoire de rattrapper le coup. "Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait ..."

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Emma avaient acheté une balle au chat d'Emma et sortaient de la boutique.

"Nous ferions mieux de monter dans le train ... tu viens ?", fit Drago en consultant sa montre.

"Eh bien ... je suis venue avec des amis, et ça ne serait pas correct de les laisser tous seuls...", commença Emma.

"Je comprends ...", trancha Drago, visiblement déçu. " Avec qui es tu venue ?"

"Avec eux !", répondit joyeusement Emma en désignant le groupe, près du train.

Malefoy étouffa un juron et le dissimula derrière une quinte de toux. Il croisa ensuite les regards venimeux que lui lançaient Harry et Ron.

"Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux...", fit Emma qui ne semblait avoir rien remarqué.

"Hem ... euh ...non ... je ... j'ai moi même des amis et ..."

"S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit !", geignit Emma en lui secouant le bras.

Au loin, Harry et Ron voyaient rouge.

"Euh ...", fit Drago avec un sourire gêné. "Je ..."

Emma le regardait à présent comme un elfe de maison qui supplie son maitre de ne pas le frapper.

"Bon d'accord ...", lâcha Drago exaspéré.

"Ouaiii !", hurla Emma en sautant au cou de Malefoy. Drago regarda par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et vit que Harry et Ron devaient eux aussi avoir envie de se jeter à son cou.

"Allez, viens !", fit Emma en l'attrappant par la main et en le conduisant vers les autres.

Harry et Ron bombèrent inconsciemment le torse et se postèrent devant Ginny et Hermione qui levèrent les yeux au ciel.

"Drago va venir avec nous ... Ca ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?", demanda Emma, traînant un Drago plus blasé que jamais. Harry et Ron semblèrent se dégonfler comme des ballons crevés.

"C'est une très bonne idée !", affirma précipitamment Hermione sous l'oeil dubitatif de Drago. "Après tout ..; plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?"

Un court silence s'installa, vite brisé par Emma qui entraîna Hermione dans le train, suivies de Ginny, dont le dos était secoué de petits hoquets.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre avec nous, Malefoy ?", grogna Harry en plaquant violemment le blond contre le train. Drago se dégagea et rajusta le col de sa chemise.

"C'est Emma qui a insisté pour que je vienne ...", déclara-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante. "Crois-moi, Potter. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fréquenter les gens douteux...", ajouta-t-il en fixant Ron dont l'extrémité des oreilles avait rougi. Sur ce, il monta dans le train et rejoignit les filles qui avaient réservé un compartiment. Il s'assit à droite d'Emma, Harry à gauche et Ron, en face.

"Tu es ridicule, Potter !", chantonna doucement Drago par dessus l'épaule d'Emma, laquelle dicutait avec Ginny qui arborait fièrement l'insigne de Préfète qu'elle avait reçu la veille au milieu des cris d'adoration de Mrs Weasley.

Drago passa un bras autour des épaules d'Emma et attendit que Harry tourne la tête vers lui pour lui faire une pichenette dans ses lunettes, qui tombèrent à terre. Tandis que Harry ramassait ses lunettes en râlant, Drago s'esclaffa en silence. Ron sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy.

"Wingardium Leviosa !"

La chemise de Drago se souleva et s'enroula autour de sa tête. Emma écarquilla les yeux et s'employa à dépétrer Drago de sa chemise, tout en hurlant sur Ron qui s'écroulait de rire.

"C'EST ABSOLUMENT PETIT ET MESQUIN !", explosa-t-elle. "JE TE PENSAIS PLUS EVOLUE QUE CA, RONALD WEASLEY !"

Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ce fut sûrement ce à quoi pensa Drago car celui-ci empoigna une bouteille d'eau de son sac et en vida le contenu sur le roux. A cet instant précis, la dame qui vendait les confiseries s'arrêta à la porte du compartiment.

"Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?"

Harry s'empressa de prendre des sucreries et de payer et la vendeuse repartit.

Calmés, Ron et Drago se rassirent sur leurs banquettes. L'air de rien, Hermione prit une Choco-Grenouille et observa la carte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

"Oh ... j'ai encore Mélusine..." Elle se tourna vers Emma. "Tu veux commencer une collection ? Tiens !"

"Si tu veux, j'en ai plein en double. Je te les donnerai !", proposa Drago.

"C'est ça ! Cherche à te faire pardonner, toi !", grommela Emma, tandis que Drago se tassait sur la banquette, vexé.

Le voyage se passa ensuite relativement calmement. Harry, Ron et Drago faisaient d'ailleurs beaucoup d'efforts pour se parler normalement.

Au bout de cinq heures de voyage, Emma et Ginny s'endormirent, l'une contre l'épaule de Drago et l'autre contre celle d'Hermione. Drago adressa un sourire niais à Harry qui répliqua par un regard assassin. Hermione se leva délicatement et reposa la tête de Ginny contre la banquette, pour venir s'asseoir près de Drago sous les yeux éberlués de Harry et Ron.

"Qu'as-tu dit à Emma à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ?", demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"Rien", répondit Malefoy du tac-au-tac. "Que veux tu que je lui dises, Granger ? Qu'elle est la fille illégitime du plus cruel sorcier du monde ? Que son père a massacré des dizaines de gens ? Y compris les parents de ses ...(il jeta un regard venimeux à Harry) ...camarades ?"

Harry serra les poings. "Et aussi que le père du mec sur lequel elle dort paisiblement a participé à ce massacre ?", cracha-t-il.

"Mon père était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium, Potter.", siffla Drago en plissant les yeux.

"C'est pour ça qu'il était un des premiers à arriver dans le cimetière le jour où Cédric est..."

"Harry ! Je t'en prie !", supplia Hermione. "Ne recommence pas avec ça !"

Il y eut un silence. La haine qui se dégageait de Harry et de Drago était presque palpable.

"Attention ...Potter.", soupira Drago. "Tu pourrai bien être le prochain sur la liste..."

"Quelle liste ?"

Emma venait de se réveiller, les cheveux en bataille.

"Bien dormi ?", demanda Hermione, désireuse de changer de sujet.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar...", dit simplement Emma.

"Tu as rêvé de Malefoy ?", demanda Harry en feignant un profond affolement.

Emma lui tapa le crâne avec la bouteille d'eau vide de Drago.

"Non. Il y avait juste des yeux et de la lumière verte... je le fais tout le temps de toutes façons..."

Harry regarda Ron avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter et l'Héritière du Mal

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Le 4° chapitre !

Reviews :

Ailes Ecarlates : T'en fais pas, mon p'tit loup ! Cette fic est terminée depuis longtemps ! Je n'ai qu'à répondre aux reviews et poster les chapitres ! Après, à toi d'être au rendez-vous ! Kiss !

Chapitre 4 : Un passé terrifiant.

Bientôt, ils durent mettre leurs robes de sorciers et le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Comme tous les ans, Hagrid était là pour accueillir les premières années. Emma dut elle aussi le rejoindre, afin d'être répartie dans une maison. Elle jeta un dernier regard à ses amis et disparut. C'était très gênant de marcher au milieu de tous ces enfants. Emma faisait 2 voire 3 têtes de plus qu'eux et on aurait dit Hagrid marchant dans une rue de Londres.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le château et s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor. Quand tout le monde fut installé, McGonagall pénétra enfin dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée des premières années et d'Emma. McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau Magique sur son tabouret et une grande fente s'ouvrit en son centre.

"Du temps où j'étais jeune et fringant

Quatre sorciers, parmi les plus grands

Eurent l'idée de fonder une école

Qui, dans l'histoire, jouerait un grand rôle.

Il fallait ici accueillir des élèves

Afin que leur apprentissage s'achève,

Après avoir formé

Des sorciers bien entraînés.

Mais le sorcier Serpentard

Voulut que le choix soit plus sélectif

Sur le choix de ses actifs

Des mages très rusés et parfois noirs.

Gryffondor voulait garder les courageux,

Serdaigle préférait les ambitieux.

Tandis que la gentille Poufsouffle enseignerait

A tous ceux qui resteraient.

Gryffondor de sa tête m'enleva

Et chacun sa connaissance y ajouta.

Seul, les siècles ai-je traversé,

Moi seul, à jamais, vous répartirai.

Jeune mage, pose moi donc sur ta tête

Afin que je te dises qui tu pourrais être !"

Un concert d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Mais le professeur McGonagall demanda vite le silence et saisit la liste des nouveaux élèves.

"Nous allons donc procéder à présent à la répartition ! Cette année une jeune fille va entrer en sixième année. COMBS, Emma !"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Emma qui dominait en moyenne d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, les premières années dont elle était entourée. Elle s'avança timidement vers le Choixpeau et le plaça sur sa tête.

"Ah !", fit le Choixpeau. "Je n'aurai aucun mal à te placer, petite Jédusor..."

Emma crut déceler une pointe d'aggressivité dans la voix du Choixpeau.

"SERPENTARD !", hurla le Choixpeau.

La table de gauche sembla exploser. Au milieu des Serpentards, Emma vit Malefoy sourire. Elle s'avança vers la table et s'assit à côté de lui. Deux tables plus loin, Hermione regarda tristement Dumbledore.

Enfin, la véritable répartition commença. "Serpentard ! Serpentard ! Gryffondor ! Serdaigle ! Serpentard ! Serpentard ! Serpentard ! Poufsouffle ! ..."

Harry constata que la table de Rogue se remplissait de plus en plus. La répartition terminée, Harry avait compté 7 Serdaigles, 10 Gryffondors, 9 Poufsouffles et 18 Serpentards. C'était déprimant de voir le visage radieux de Rogue.

Comme tous les ans, les tables se remplirent de mets délicieux et tous mangèrent jusqu'à plus faim. Enfin, lorsque le cliquetis des couverts se fut atténué, Dumbledore se leva et congédia tout le monde. Les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons respectives. Emma suivit les autres Serpentards vers le passage secret qui menait à leur salle commune.

"Viens t'asseoir !", proposa Drago en la conduisant vers le sofa près de la cheminée.

ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Drago mit son bras sur le rebord du sofa.

"Alors ?", fit-il en souriant. "Heureuse ?"

Emma éclata de rire. "Oui !", répondit-elle joyeusement. "J'avais un peu peur de me retrouver dans une maison où je ne connaitrais personne, mais j'ai de la chance puisque tu es là !"

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'est le moment que choisirent Crabbe, Goyle et quelques filles de 6ème année pour arriver. Drago sortit de ses pensées.

"Voici Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.", dit-il en les désignant. "Ces 2 là sont un peu idiots, mais on s'y habitue ..."

Emma regarda les deux gorilles et jura qu'ils n'avaient pas compris le sarcasme quand elle les vit se retourner pour voir de qui parlait Malefoy. Elle pouffa.

"D'où tu viens ?", demanda une fille qui s'appelait Aragora McNair."Je ne connais aucune famille de sorciers s'appelant Combs..."

"Oh, euh ...", balbutia Emma. " Combs est le nom de mon beau-père. Mon père s'appelait Jedusor."

Un silence plus que lourd s'installa dans le petit groupe.

"T ...Tom ...e...Elvis J... J... Jedusor ?", bredouilla Pansy Parkinson, tandis que Drago se passait une main sur la figure.

"Tu es la fille de notre Lord ?", s'écria Aragora McNair.

Des murmures d'admiration s'élevèrent.

"Laissez-là, avec ça ! ", dit Drago d'un ton aggressif. "Elle ne l'a pas connu. Elle ne sait même pas qui il est."

Emma vit passer un éclair de déception dans les yeux de McNair.

"Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ailleurs !", grogna Malefoy en les foudroyant du regard.

Drago attendit que tous les intrus soient allés se coucher et bientôt, Drago et Emma se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune.

Drago se leva en silence et se dirigea, les mains dans les poches, vers la cheminée où le feu ronflait, les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux d'acier. Il s'arrêta pour contempler le spectacle des flammes et Emma se surprit à regarder son visage, si sérieux et si doux à la fois.

Soudain, Drago se retourna et fixa Emma du même regard pénétrant qu'il lui avait lancé dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

"Tu dois savoir qui était ton père, Emma."

Il sortit une main de ses poches et la passa dans ses cheveux. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers les flammes.

"Il y a environ 17 ans, un sorcier très puissant nourrissait de grandes ambitions... Il voulait ... devenir le plus puissant et le plus redouté des sorciers de notre histoire. Il voulait réduire les Moldus en esclavage et il exterminait avec l'aide des Mangemorts, ses serviteurs, tous ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin."

Emma ne disait rien et regardait fixement le sol.

"Un jour, il s'est introduit dans la maison de Lily et James Potter ..."

Le nom des Potter fit sursauter Emma.

"Il tua le couple et se tourna vers le bébé pour le tuer lui aussi. Mais, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et Potter n'en a gardé qu'une cicatrice. Quant à ton père ... il a disparu. Pendant 13 ans."

Drago se retourna et vit Emma essuyer furtivement une larme. Avant même qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait, Drago s'assit près d'Emma et la prit dans ses bras.

"Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?", pensa-t-il.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?", lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

"Je ... je nourrissais tellement d'espoirs ...", hoqueta-t-elle. "J'aurais voulu ... qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien ... Mieux que Frank ...Mais ..."

Drago soupira et serra un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui.

Un rayon de soleil passa à travers les carreaux de la salle commune et se posa sur le visage de Drago. Il cligna des yeux en s'éveillant et la première chose qu'il vit fut Emma, toujours serrée contre lui et profondément endormie. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré la veille et s'était finalement endormie d'épuisement. N'osant bouger pour ne pas la réveiller, Drago s'était lui aussi assoupi aux environs de trois heures du matin.

Il se tordit la tête pour consulter sa montre. Il était à peine six heures quarante.

"Eh oh ! Debout !", fit-il en secouant légèrement Emma.

Celle-ci grogna et se frotta les yeux. Elle se redressa et Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir à la vue de ses cheveux blonds en bataille et de son visage encore engourdi de sommeil.

"Qu'est ce que je fais là ?", balbutia Emma.

"Tu t'es endormie sur moi, hier soir !", lâcha Drago d'un air blasé.

Emma en parut horrifiée, à tel point que Drago s'en vexa.

"Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! J'ai dû t'empêcher de dormir !"

"Mais non ...", soupira-t-il. "J'ai dormi un peu ... quand tu ne ronflais pas comme un dragon ...", ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Emma rougit. "Désolééééééée !"

Drago éclata de rire. "J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

_"C'est parce que j'étais bien, comme ça..."_, pensa Drago.

"ON VA DEJEUNER !", hurla presque Drago en essayant de faire disparaitre ses dernières pensées de sa tête.

"Déjà ?", s'étonna Emma. "Il est que sept heures moins le quart..."

"C'est vrai ...", fit Drago en se laissant retomber lourdement sur le sofa.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence retomba.

"Tu ne crois pas que je devrais aller m'excuser auprès d'Harry ?", demanda Emma d'une petite voix.

Drago se raidit. "Potter ?", cracha-t-il avec amertume. "De quoi veux tu t'excuser ?"

"Eh bien ...mon père a tué ses parents ...et je pourrais peut être ..."

"Peuh ...", cracha Drago. "Il s'y est habitué, tu sais... On va pas en faire un drame..."

"Pour toi, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu as toujours tes parents ! ", s'écria Emma furieuse.

"J'adore quand tu es en colère ...", chuchota Drago en souriant.

"Qu'est ce que tu ferais, toi, si on tuait tes parents ?", gronda la jeune fille.

Drago fit mine de réfléchir. "Eh bien ...je penserais à tout l'héritage qui m'attend aux sous-sols de Gringotts et ... (il vit le visage furieux d'Emma) ...je serais tellement triste que je me ferais moine !"

Emma soupira, exaspérée et croisa les bras.

"Tu es insupportable..."

Drago éclata de rire.

"Oui ... mais tellement irrésistible ..."

Et voilà, c'est fini ! R&R please, et rdv pour le prochain chapitre !

Xérès !


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter et l'Héritière du Mal

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf Emma et l'histoire.

Les Bla-Bla de Xérès : C'est bizarre quand même parce que la première fois que j'ai publié le début de cette fic (sur l'autre compte) L'Héritière avait eu beaucoup de succès. Là je n'ai que 4 reviews … snif. Pourtant, moi je la trouve bien. Le milieu de l'histoire est génial, et plein de suspense essaye de vendre son histoire. Des reviews, pliz !

Reviews :

Lovy : Merci pour ta review !

Chapitre 5 : Première journée.

Emma et Drago se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Serpentard où Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, se tenait déjà.

"Alors ? On passe la nuit en tête à tête ?", ricana-t-il. "Je vous ai vus ... dans les bras ...l'un de l'autre..." Il soupira avec des airs théatraux.

"La ferme ...", grogna Drago.

"Oh ... comme c'était touchant ...", minauda Flint en battant des cils. Il prit un pichet de jus de citrouille et s'en servit un verre. Soudain avec un bruit phénoménal, le pichet explosa dans sa main.

Emma vit Flint se tordre de douleur. Un gros éclat de verre s'était fiché dans son poignet et le sang coulait sur sa robe de sorcier. Le Professeur Flitwick, qui se trouvait déjà dans la Salle, se précipita pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Pas plus choqué que ça, Drago se retourna et balaya la Grande Salle à la recherche d'un élève avec une baguette brandie. Mais les recherches s'avérèrent vaines et Drago sortit sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître les dégats.

Emma avait pâli et fixait d'un air horrifié l'endroit où Flint se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Ce n'est rien ...", la rassura Drago. "Il arrive toute sorte d'incidents ici ... Tiens, par exemple, une fois, je me suis trouvé à l'article de la mort en m'étant fait griffer par un Hippogriffe..."

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle avait souhaité que Flint se fasse mal. Elle avait voulu qu'il arrête de dire des conneries ... Et le pichet avait explosé.

Non ... Impossible... pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle s'y connaisse un peu en magie...

Le petit déjeuner avalé, Emma se rendit à son dortoir pour faire un brin de toilette. Elle avisa un miroir et le fixa longuement, avec le secret espoir qu'il explose lui aussi. Elle repensa à Flint, au bout de verre et au sang.

_"Bien fait pour lui"._

Emma eut beau fixer le miroir, rien ne se produisit.

_"Après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'une coïncidence..."_

"OH, NON !"

Drago grimaça, en voyant sur l'emploi du temps que Rogue venait de leur distribuer, le premier cours qu'ils auraient aujourd'hui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?", demanda Emma qui revenait justement du dortoir.

"On commence avec cet imbécile de gros Hagrid...", grommela Drago en jetant l'emploi du temps sur la table. Emma leva un sourcil.

"Le prof de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ?"

"Ouais, c'est ça ...", siffla Drago avec mépris. "Si on peut appeler CA un prof..."

"Ce que tu peux être pessimiste ...", fit Emma en riant. "Au moins, c'est une matière où je n'aurai pas trop de mal à rattrapper mon retard..."

"Oui ... et je pourrais t'aider si tu veux ...", bougonna Drago.

Tous les Serpentards de 6ème année sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il faisait déjà chaud et c'était agréable de marcher sur la pelouse fraîche en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Tout aurait pu être parfait...

"ET EN PLUS IL FAUT QU'ON SE TAPE LES GRYFFONDORS !", aboya Drago tandis qu'Emma s'esclaffait. "COMME SI CA SUFFISAIT PAS EN POTIONS !"

"Tu exagères...", fit Emma en l'observant du coin de l'oeil. "Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville ... ils sont tous gentils, non ?"

"Oh oui ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe, un pauvre, un balafré et un gosse de fous ... que demander de mieux ?", marmonna-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et virent que les Gryffondor étaient déjà là. Emma adressa un petit signe de la main à Hermione, Ron et Harry. Derrière elle, Malefoy prit un petit air niais et fit le même geste à Harry qui le regarda comme un fou échappé d'un asile. Emma jeta un regard noir à Drago qui arrêta de faire l'imbécile sur le champ.

"Vous êtes en retard...", grommela Hagrid à l'attention des Serpentards.

"Désolés, Professeur...", dit Emma. "Mais le professeur Rogue vient à peine de nous donner les emplois du temps."

Hagrid lui jeta un regard éberlué tandis que Drago se passait (une fois de plus !) la main sur le visage.

"Euh ...", balbutia Hagrid. "Pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas tes camarades de Gryffondor ?"

"Non, non ...je suis à Serpentard !", corrigea Emma.

Hagrid semblait avoir du mal à y croire...

"Tu vas voir si je suis pas à Serpentard, sale sauvage !", chuchota Emma.

Drago sursauta, surpris par tant d'animosité.

"Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?"

Emma le regarda sans comprendre.

"Non, j'ai rien dit du tout... Allons, tu entends des voix à présent ?"

Drago fronça les sourcils. Emma plissa les yeux et glissa ses mains autour du cou de Drago.

"Jeeee suiiis dans ton espriiiit ...", susurra-t-elle.

Drago se débarrassa tant bien que mal des mains d'Emma qui éclata de rire.

Le soleil chauffait abondamment l'air à présent, et pourtant, les mains d'Emma étaient glacées.

Le cour de Soin fut suivi par celui d'Astrologie. Après le déjeuner, Emma suivit sa classe en cours de Potions et s'installa à côté de Drago et de Pansy Parkinson.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent juste derrière eux, au grand désespoir de Malefoy.

Harry s'amusa d'ailleurs comme un petit fou en donnant sans arrêt des coups de pied dans le tabouret de Drago, atteignant parfois un tibia ou une cheville. Jusqu'au moment où, suite à un coup violent sur le genou, Drago lâcha sa fiole d'essence de Vénom dans sa potion Ventrenmélasse... qui explosa.

"POTTER !", hurla Malefoy, exaspéré.

Au nom de Potter, Rogue leva des yeux brillants.

"Potter ?", dit-il lentement. "Qu'avez vous encore fait ?"

"Il me donne des coups de pieds pour que je rate ma potion !"

Rogue sourit comme un enfant qui vient de recevoir un nouveau jouet.

"Cela vous fera une retenue, Potter. Pour violence physique et dégradation du matériel scolaire."

Rogue fit demi-tour.

"BOUM !"

Le chaudron d'Emma venait de se renverser, projetant de la potion un peu partout.

Rogue soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

"Monsieur", gémit Emma. "Drago a renversé mon chaudron exprès !"

"Quoi !", s'insurgea l'accusé. "Mais c'est faux !"

"Et en plus il ment professeur !", cria Emma.

Tous les Gryfoondor se tournèrent vers Rogue, qui hésitait à punir son protégé.

"Euh ... eh bien ... ce n'est pas bien Mr Malefoy ...", balbutia-t-il.

"Pourquoi vous le collez pas lui ?", demanda Dean Thomas.

A côté d'Emma, Drago s'étrangla.

"Bon ...euh...Potter, votre retenue est levée ..."

"QUOI ?", s'étonna Harry. Rogue lever une colle ? A lui ? Harry Potter ? Fils de l'arrogant James Potter ?

Drago se retourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard rempli de haine.

"Tu me paieras ça, Potter !", persifla-t-il en plissant les yeux.

"Ouais, c'est ça ... le jour où je serai premier de la classe ...", répondit Harry en riant.

Quand sonna la fin du cours, Drago sortit le premier du cachot. Emma dut lui courir après pour le rejoindre.

"A... attends ... je ...suis...dé...solée, Drago...", haleta-t-elle, en essayant de le suivre à son rythme. Drago ne répondit pas.

"Je ... savais ... que Rogue ...ne te punirai pas ...et qu'il ... ne voudrait ...pas paraître ...trop in juste ...parce que ... ARRÊTE UN PEU DE COURIR !"

Drago s'arrêta aussi sec et Emma manqua de se cogner à lui. Drago soupira et s'apprêta à répliquer. Un seul regard d'Emma suffit à le déstabiliser et il préféra repartir de plus belle.

Emma reprit sa course. Elle le suivit dans la salle commune de Serpentard, puis dans le dortoir des garçons. Drago finit par se retourner, exaspéré.

"Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps ?"

"Aussi longtemps que tu courras ..."

Le jeune garçon soupira.

"Aussi longtemps que tu m'auras pas pardonné ...", minauda Emma. "Et puis, au pire, une colle avec Harry, c'est pas la fin du monde ..."

"Rien que le fait d'être dans la même pièce que Potter me donne la nausée...", grogna Drago. "Ce mec est une véritable plaie ... ou plutôt, une énorme balafre ..."

"Idiot ...", pouffa Emma en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme. "Enfin, tu t'es calmé, c'est l'essentiel ..."

Elle l'ebrassa furtivement sur le front et sourit. "J'y vais ! Je dois rattrapper 5 ans de retard en matière de magie !"

Et tandis qu'elle tournait les talons et disparaissait, Drago porta une main à son front et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Emma sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle se sentait subitement motivée pour travailler... Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas des pas dans le couloir adjacent et la collision fut inévitable. Avec un cri de surprise, Emma se heurta au Professeur Rogue. Elle fut projetée en arrière et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

"Excusez-moi, professeur...", dit-elle précipitamment. "Je ne vous avais pas vu ..."

"Ya pas de mal ...", grommela Rogue en se massant le ventre à l'endroit où Emma l'avait cogné.

Gênée, elle reprit sa route et se retourna. Son regard croisa celui de Rogue et elle détourna précipitamment les yeux.

Elle ne vit pas Rogue grimacer horriblement.

Elle ne le vit pas non plus porter la main sur son avant-bras gauche.

Avec un air horrifié, Rogue releva sa manche et ne put que constater que la marque qui s'y trouvait était plus noire que jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter et l'Héritière du Mal

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Emma !

R.A.R :

Diabolikvampyr : Désolée, mais j'ai eu un piti problème avec le Chapitre 6 qui ne voulait pas être accepté. Bref … J'y comprends rien, je suis une queue en informatique. Gros bisous !

Marouchka : Aaaaah ça fait zizir de te voir là ! Lol. J't'adore tu sais ! (Nan, Feylie, ne sois pas jalouse tu resteras toujours ma revieweuse préférée …) Voila donc le chapitre 6 ! Et même que je te le dédicace à toi, rien qu'à toi ! Bisous et on se voit bientôt !

Chapitre 6 : Un monde qui s'écroule.

Les semaines passèrent, pendant lesquelles Emma passa presque tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Drago et les autres Serpentards s'étonnèrent de tant de ferveur au travail. Enfin, à l'approche d'Hallowe'en, Emma était devenue la meilleure en Enchantements, la meilleure en Potions et, au grand désespoir de Drago ... la meilleure en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Par contre, elle avait toujours quelques lacunes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard qui enseignait désormais cette matière.

Son sortilège de Désarmement transformait en barbecue tout ce qu'il atteignait et ses Patronus, se transformaient eux-mêmes en Détraqueurs argentés, à la grande frayeur de certains élèves.

Mais le premier trimestre d'Emma à Poudlard lui avait permis de remarquer quelques comportements bizarres parmi les autres élèves. Par exemple, elle n'avait jamais pu mettre la main sur le moindre exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, bien qu'elle vit quotidiennement arriver des dizaines de hiboux portant les nouvelles de l'extérieur. Mais à chaque fois, on lui répétait qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ce journal et Emma s'était résignée à voir les numéros de la Gazette lui filer sous le nez.

Mais un jour, où elle demandait à Hermione un renseignement sur le sortilège de Désarmement, le courrier arriva, avec sa centaine de hiboux. Hermione attrappa au vol son exemplaire de la Gazette et s'efforçait précipitamment de le glisser dans son sac, lorsqu'Emma le saisit et le déroula pour le lire.

"Hé !", protesta Hermione en voulant rattrapper sa Gazette.

Emma sortit sa baguette en un écleir et la pointa sur Hermione.

"Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça...", la prévint Emma.

"Mais ... mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans !", protesta Hermione faiblement.

"Alors, je peux lire, non ?", décréta Emma en baissant un peu sa baguette. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la une.

"LA FUREUR MEURTRIERE DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI"

"Tiens donc ...", grogna Emma en fusillant Hermione du regard. "Rien d'intéressant, hein ?"

"Compte tenu des récents évènements, il semblerait que le Mage Noir ne se contente plus d'éliminer ses opposants. Hier soir, alors que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'était introduit dans une maison de sorciers résistants Londoniens au beau milieu de la nuit, un voisin moldu, frappé d'insomnie, fut témoin de la scène. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étant aperçu de sa présence décida donc de ne laisser aucunes traces et assassina la famille entière..."

Emma déglutit et préféra continuer sa lecture silencieusement. Soudain, elle se raidit, jeta la Gazette sur la table de Gryffondor et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Emma courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à son dortoir, dans les quartiers des Serpentards. Elle plongea les mains dans sa valise et, après avoir fouillé sans relâche pendant plusieurs minutes, sortit un petit téléphone portable de dessous les vêtements. Elle l'avait laissé éteint depuis le premier Septembre et savait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ici.

Sans attendre, elle redescendit dans la Grande Salle et se précipita vers la table des Professeurs.

"Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur ! S'il vous plait ! Je dois sortir de Poudlard ! Il faut que j'aie du réseau !"

"Calmez vous ...", la pria Dumbledore. "Parlez moins vite et expliquez vous..."

"IL FAUT QUE J'UTILISE CA !", hurla-t-elle en brandissant son portable sous le nez du directeur.

A gauche, McGonagall et Rogue haussèrent les sourcils.

"Très bien...", fit Dumbledore. Il saisit une carafe, sortit sa baguette magique et murmura "Portus !".

Sans attendre, Emma saisit le Portoloin.

_Un couple et leurs trois enfants..._

Elle sentit comme un crochet la tirer au nombril, loin de la Grande Salle. En qelques secondes, elle était arrivée au beau milieu d'un champ, près d'une ligne téléphonique.

_...sauvagement assassinés..._

Emma composa en tremblant le numéro de chez elle.

_...les trois garçons, respectivement âgés de 14, 11 et 8 ans..._

Bien sûr il devait y avoir des centaines de familles semblables à Londres, mais Emma voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

_...une seule survivante, leur fille, actuellement en pensionnat..._

Aussi Emma fut-elle rassurée d'entendre une voix de femme dire "Allo ?" dans l'écouteur.

"Maman ? C'est moi, Emma ! Est ce que tout va bien ?"

Un long silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

"Emma ? ... C'est ... c'est Mrs Esther, la voisine..."

Emma sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

"Maman est par là ? Je peux lui parler ? BON DIEU, PASSEZ MOI MA MERE !"

La voisine laissa échapper un sanglot.

"Emma, ta mère ...ils..."

Lentement le téléphone tomba à terre avec un bruit mat.

_...une seule survivante..._

Emma se réveilla brusquement. Elle était allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Des souvenirs flous lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle se sentit prise de nausées et ferma les yeux.

Ils étaient tous morts. Tous.

_Je ne leur ai même pas dit au revoir..._

Emma hurla de rage et de désespoir et peu après, elle entendit arriver Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

"Vous devez vous reposer, Miss Combs !", ordonna-t-elle doucement. "Recouchez vous."

Une envie de tuer cette imbécile d'infirmière la prit aux tripes.

_Une envie de sentir son sang couler entre mes doigts..._

"Allez vous en !", cria Emma en repoussant Mrs Pomfresh.

"Je vous en prie !", ordonna l'infirmière."Recouchez vous ou sinon..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Emma la projeta contre les barreaux du lit voisin et elle ne se releva pas. Elle aurait voulu finir le boulot, faire taire à tout jamais cette emmerdeuse, mais un seul mot lui revint à l'esprit.

_Drago_.

Sans jeter le moindre regard à Mrs Pomfresh, Emma se leva et rejoignit sa salle commune.

Emma entra enfin dans la salle commune de Serpentard et le tumulte qui y régnait se tut immédiatement. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle mais elle les ignora et entreprit de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles.

"Emma !"

L'interpellée leva les yeux et vit Drago arriver vers elle en courant.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi !"

Emma passa devant lui sans répondre.

"Emma, s'il te plaît !"

Emma fit volte-face.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent. La nouvelle a déjà dû faire le tour de Poudlard...", aboya-t-elle.

"Non, c'est faux", dit Pansy Parkinson. "On t'a juste vu prendre un Portoloin et comme tu ne revenais pas, Dumbledore est parti à son tour et il t'a ramenée, inconsciente."

"On voulait juste savoir ce qui s'était passé...", dit gentilment un troisième année.

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance emplirent les yeux d'Emma et elle serra les poings.

"Ce qu'il y a ...", articula-t-elle. "C'est que Voldemort a tué ma mère, mon beau-père, et mes trois demi-frères. Alors, maintenant, allez raconter ça à tout le monde...faites ce que vous voulez. Je ne veux aucun regard compatissant, aucunes condoléances. Tout ce que je veux, c'est QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX !"


	7. Chapter 7 : L

Chapitre 7: L'enterrement

Harry Potter et l'Héritière du Mal

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part Emma, tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

R.A.R :

Diabolikvampyr : Ben oui, c'est triste, mais il fallait un élément déclencheur. Rassure toi, si tu as trouvé ce chapitre triste, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! gros bisous !

Chapitre 7: L'enterrement.

Deux jours après le massacre des Combs, toute l'école était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Ce matin-là, Emma reçut un hibou de Mrs Esther, la voisine. Elle disait que Dumbledore l'avait mise au courant de tout, du fait qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était probablement en danger. Mrs Esther lui proposait aussi de venir passer Noël chez elle. La lettre se terminait par un post-scriptum où elle lui communiquait la date de l'enterrement. Le lendemain, à onze heures trente. Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Table, pour demander l'autorisation d'y aller à Dumbledore. Ce-dernier acquiesca d'un signe de tête et Emme détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard douloureux que lui jetait le professeur McGonagall. Elle repartit s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards et elle sentit Drago la serrer contre lui. Elle tenta de sourire, mais seul un rictus empreint de tristesse parvint à se former sur ses lèvres. Drago la serra un peu plus fort et Emma sentit le coeur du jeune homme battre dans son dos. Une forte envie de pleurer la prit au ventre mais elle se retint et étouffa les sanglots qui lui emplissaient la gorge.

"Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi demain?",chuchota Drago dans son oreille.

Emma fit non de la tête.

"J'aurais besoin d'être seule, je crois,"balbutia-t-elle.

"Je comprends",murmura Drago en posant son menton sur l'épaule d'Emma.

"Non, tu ne peux pas," dit Emma. "Et heureusement."

Drago soupira et resserra son étreinte.

Le lendemain Emma se vêtit entièrement de noir et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall pour y prendre le Portoloin que Dumbledore lui avait préparé. Drago l'accompagna et se surprit à la regarder. Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait dit à quel point il la trouvait magnifique, dans cette robe légèrement déclassée qui lui donnait un air à la fois majestueux et diabolique. Ils marchaient côte à côte sans rien dire et Drago pensa que le couple qu'ils formaient ressemblait un peu à celui que formait ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa... Mis à part le fait que sa mère était beaucoup moins adorable qu'Emma. Et que Voldemort n'avait pas assassiné sa famille.

Dumbledore l'attendait, un bouquet de chrysanthèmes dans une main et une ombrelle de dentelle noire dans l'autre.

"Il suffira de l'ouvrir pour disparaître", dit simplement Dumbledore en désignant l'ombrelle.

Emma acquiesca et s'exécuta.

La jeune fille se retrouva presque instantanément dans le cimetière principal de Londres. Elle se dirigea vers un petit groupe qui s'était déjà formé dans une des allées. Elle s'avança et reconnut Mrs Esther, son mari, la mère de Franck, sa grand-mère et aussi des amis de ses frères, accompagnés de leurs parents.

Lorsque elle arriva près du groupe, Mrs Esther tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle s'attendait à voir des larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune fille mais elle ne rencontra qu'un visage froid et dur, presque haineux. A leur tour, plusieurs visages de l'assistance se levèrent pour reconnaitre la dernière Combs de la famille.

"Bonjour, Miss Combs", dit la voix brisée de la mère d'un des amis de Chris.

"Non, pas Combs. Jedusor." trancha Emma du tac-au-tac.

Les mots étaient sortis brusquement de sa bouche sans qu'elle aie pu les controler. Derrière elle, Mr et Mrs Esther, qui connaissaient à présent la menace que représentait le nom de Jedusor, regardèrent avec un effroi mélé de tristesse la jeune orpheline, qui continuait sans un mot, sa progression vers le caveau familial, où attendaient les cinq cercueils. Emma se baissa et déposa le bouquet de chrysanthèmes sur le sol, près du cercueil de sa mère. Elle n'eut aucun regard pour les quatre autres et cela n'échappa pas à Mrs Esther, qui baissa les yeux.

Le prêtre commença sa litanie et Emma ne bougea plus pendant toute la durée du rassemblement. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque Mr et Mrs Esther vinrent lui dire au revoir. Elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsque tout le monde quitta le cimetière et que les fossoyeurs ensevelirent les cercueils. Enfin, lorsqu'elle fut complètement seule, elle s'assit sur une dalle voisine, coupa un des chrysanthèmes et fit tourner la fleur entre ses doigts. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un haut-le-coeur. des images confuses lui parvinrent à l'esprit. Sa mère, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Un éclair... du sang...Une boule sur le tapis : la tête du petit Chris... Franck... Emma se leva brusquement, le souffle court. Elle fit volte-face. A une cinquantaine de mètres, un homme tout vêtu de noir l'observait. Du moins, le croyait-elle, étant donné que son visage était dissimulé sous une capuche. Une sensation de chaleur intense s'immisca dans ses veines. Encore une fois, les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche.

"Papa, c'est toi?", interrogea-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme transplana dans un craquement sonore. Le vent faisait bruisser les branches des cyprès du cimetière. Emma frissonna. Lentement, elle se retourna et posa une main tremblante sur la pierre froide du caveau.

"Je te le jure, maman", chuchota-t-elle. "Je le tuerai".

Elle rouvrit son ombrelle et repartit à Poudlard.

Elle arriva dans le Grand Hall sur le coup de treize heures, et celui-ci était entièrement vide. Un brouhaha s'élevait de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves étaient à table. Emma aurait préféré pouvoir être seule mais elle commençait à avoir très faim et décida d'entrer pour manger. Le brouhaha des élèves s'atténua quelque peu à son entrée dans la Grande Salle et des dizaines de visages se tournèrent vers elle. Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, s'assit aux côtés de Drago et se jeta sur les côtelettes d'agneau et les frites.

"Hé, tu as fini de te goinfrer ?", dit gentiment Drago.

"Vai pfaim !", grogna Emma la bouche pleine.

Drago se tut un moment puis dit doucement :

"Tu sais, si de temps en temps tu as envie de te confier..."

Emma, incapable de parler à cause des frites, fit non de la tête. Elle avala difficilement et dit :

"Ca va, la vie continue." Elle baissa les yeux. "Mais..." Elle lui sauta brusquement au cou. " Tu resteras toujours près de moi !!"

"Lâche-moi !!", s'étouffa Drago .

"S'il vous plait, les tourterelles...", soupira Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, avec un sourire en coin. "Si vous pouviez aller roucouler ailleurs..."

Drago se dégagea avec empressement et son visage d'habitude si pâle, se teinta de rouge.

"Ah !" fit joyeusement Flint. "Je crois qu'il est en train de nous pondre un oeuf !"

"Plop !", fit Emma à côté de lui, déclenchant un rire aigu de la part de Pansy Parkinson.

Drago se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle souriait. Cela l'apaisa immédiatement et il se contenta de fusiller Flint du regard. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Emma y avait posé sa main gauche et se servait de la droite pour terminer ses frites. Le coeur de Drago battait la chamade sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi. Il fixait toujours cette main, posée gentiment sur son genou, lorsque Emma reprit la parole.

"Au moins, ma matinée n'a pas été entièrement perdue", dit-elle d'un ton léger. "J'ai au moins pu voir mon père pour la première fois..."

Drago sursauta, à gauche, Flint s'étouffa avec son verre de jus de citrouille, et tous les élèves situés dans un rayon de trois mètres autour de la jeune fille tressaillirent.

"Tu ... tu ... as vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?", murmura Milicent Bulstrode, interloquée.

Emma hocha la tête d'un air dégagé.

"Et ... et alors ?", bégaya Aragora McNair.

Emma leva les yeux sur elle, feignant l'incompréhension.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Ben..." Milicent lui jeta un regard gêné. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Rien.", dit simplement Emma en avalant une autre frite. "Il est parti avant que j'aie pu le tuer."

Un silence pesant s'installa sur cette partie de la table des Serpentards.

"Hé.", lâcha Emma. "Je rigolais..."


	8. Chapter 8 : A PréAuLard

Chapitre 8 : A Pré-au-Lard

Chapitre 8 : A Pré-au-Lard.

"Enfin !!", s'écria Emma. "Dernière journée de cours !"

Presque un mois avait passé depuis l'enterrement des Combs et Emma avait assez bien supporté le choc... Cerise sur le gâteau, les vacances de Noël approchaient !

Les Serpentards descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, croisant à mi-chemin, les Gryffondors. Emma s'élança vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivie de (très) loin par Drago.

"Salut, Harry ! Salut, Hermione!", s'écria-t-elle. "Oh, pardon, salut, Ron !"

"Ya pas de mal...", marmonna ce-dernier.

"Salut, le balafré!", laissa tomber Drago de sa voix traînante.

Emma sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds et fins du Serpentard, tandis que Harry lui jetait un regard haineux.

"Ca va ?", demanda gentiment Hermione.

Emma hocha la tête. "En plus, "dit-elle joyeusement. "Drago m'a invitée à passer une semaine chez lui pendant les vacances de Noël !"

Ron et Harry regardèrent Drago avec le même regard méprisant que Rogue réservait en général à Harry. Drago recula d'un pas.

"On va manger ?", proposa-t-il innocemment.

"D'accord !", fit joyeusement Emma en ouvrant la marche avec Hermione.

Drago s'apprêta à les suivre mais il sentit la main de Potter agripper son épaule droite.

"Ah ... Malefoy..."soupira Harry en serrant le plus fort possible l'épaule de Drago. " Malefoy...Malefoy...Malefoy..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Potter? ", cracha Drago." Toi aussi tu voudrais venir à la maison ? Ca te changerais de la porcherie de moldus où tu vis..."

Harry plaqua rageusement Drago contre la pierre.

"Tu files du très mauvais coton, Malefoy...", siffla-t-il; "En tous cas, si j'apprends qu'il est arrivé le moindre petit problème à Emma... on règlera ça entre nous..."

Soudain, Drago saisit le col de Harry et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Drago vit Weasley sortir sa baguette et la pointer dans sa direction.

"Lâche-le !", cria Ron.

Drago l'ignora superbement et se pencha sur Harry.

"T'en fais pas, Potter ...", grogna-t-il. "Je la traiterais avec tous les égards qu'un homme qui se respecte doit à une femme."

Il lâcha le col de Harry et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches.

"Ciao, bambino !", cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Drago s'assit à la table des Serpentards, à côté d'Emma.

"Ah, te voilà !", dit celle-ci. "Où étais tu ?"

"Oh, je discutais un peu avec Potter...", lâcha le jeune homme sur un ton désinvolte.

Emma sourit. "Contente de voir que ça s'arrange entre vous deux..."

"Oui...moi aussi..." fit Drago en souriant largement.

Un bruit d'aile interrompit leur discussion. Comme tous les matins, la centaine de hibous portant le courrier aux élèves venait d'arriver et un magnifique grand-duc gris laissa tomber une lettre devant l'assiette de Drago.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?", demanda Emma en se collant au jeune homme pour voir d'où venait la lettre.

"Oh", répondit celui ci."C'est mon père qui confirme que tu peux venir à la maison..."

"ELLE VA CHEZ TOI??", hurlèrent Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson à l'unisson.

"Vas-y, plus fort, je crois qu'ils ont pas entendu à Serdaigle..."grogna Drago.

Flint se leva de sa chaise et balaya la Grande Salle du regard.

"Si...si...ils ont entendu...Mais je crois que la partie droite de la table de Pouffsouffle n'a pas tout saisi... Tu peux la refaire ?"

"Flint ...", commença Drago d'un ton las.

"Et pourquoi pas nous ?", s'écria Pansy.

"C'est vrai ça, Drago...", lâcha Flint avec un sourire et un regard qui en disaient long. "Pourquoi ELLE ?"

Un silence pesant s'installa.

"Parce que...parce que...", balbutia Drago."On est amis, non...?

Flint, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement.

"Amis ?! T'as raison! Ca doit être ça, ouais...!",railla Flint.

Puis, comme Drago le fusillait du regard, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se lécha langoureusement la lèvre supérieure. Drago lui répondit par un regard dégouté.

"Oooooh ! Je vois ..."s'écria Milicent. "Tu vas lui faire ta déclaration ?"

"Mais...mais..."balbutia Drago dont le visage couleur de lait avait rosi.

"Mais non, voyons..."fit Emma, un peu troublée. "On est amis, on va pas se mettre ensemble!"

"Ouais, c'est vrai." fit Drago qui avait retrouvé un peu de son aplomb habituel. "Ca serait vraiment dommage..."

Flint posa son coude sur la table, et posa la tête sur sa main en regardant Drago d'un air niais. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

"Quel gâchis ...", soupira Milicent Bulstrode."Un si beau couple..."

"MAIS PUISQU'ON VOUS DIT QUE ...", hurla Drago.

"Oui, oui...on sait, on sait...", le coupa Flint.

Drago sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon crevé et vit que Emma l'observait en souriant.

Une partie de sa colère disparut instantanément et il sourit d'un air buté."C'est vrai ... Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je vais te violer sur place ?"

"Comment ça ?" demanda Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

"Révélations...", chantonna Flint derrière lui.

Le vendredi soir, Emma fit ses bagages en vue du départ pour Londres, fixé au lendemain soir. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu les faire le lendemain, mais c'était impossible : demain était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, un village entièrement peuplé de sorciers. Emma se remémora ce que lui avait dit Drago, une demi heure auparavant. Ils contemplaient le panneau d'affichage où était accroché un parchemin annonçant que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le lendemain.

"Tu veux bien qu'on y aille tous les deux ?", avait demandé Drago en jetant un regard implorant de ses yeux clairs.

"Oui, bien sûr !", avait elle répondu avec joie. "On pourrait inviter Harry, Ron et Herm..."

"NON !", avait presque hurlé le jeune homme."Je ...je préfère qu'on y aille rien que tous les deux...",avait marmonné ensuite le jeune Serpentard en détournant les yeux.

Emma sourit à ce souvenir. Drago était parfois méchant avec certaines personnes, mais quand il faisait des efforts...Et puis, il était mignon...et craquant... Emma revit le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle avait accepté de passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Ce sourire si doux, ce regard si pénétrant, presque envoutant... Il lui avait été impossible de refuser. Emma soupira et replongea dans ses bagages. Soudain, un de ses vêtements attira son attention. "Quelque chose me dit que j'ai trouvé ce que je vais mettre demain..."

"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?", grommela Drago.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Emma à dix heures et il était ...dix heures cinq. Enfin, un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre dans le couloir étroit qui menait au dortoir des filles .

"Désolée ...", haleta Emma.

"Tu es en reta...". Drago s'arrêta net et observa Emma, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu...tu...tu vas vraiment sortir...comme ça...?, bégaya-t-il faiblement.

"Ben, oui...pourquoi?"

Drago observa tour à tour les bottes en cuir, la jupe plissée noire, le pull moulant et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Toutes les moldues s'habillent comme ça ..."expliqua la jeune fille, ravie de l'effet produit.

"C'est vrai ??", lâcha Flint qui venait d'arriver, en jetant un regard libidineux à la jupe d'Emma. Un ange passa.

"Ca va, on y va...", grommela Drago en entrainant la jeune fille hors de la salle commune.

Le Grand Hall était rempli d'élèves qui attendaient de passer au contrôle de Rusard pour pouvoir sortir. Drago et Emma se mirent au bout de la file d'attente. Timidement, le jeune homme tenta d'approcher sa main de celle d'Emma, qui pendait négligeamment le long de son manteau.

"MALEFOY !", s'écria joyeusement quelqu'un dans son dos. Il retira sa main en un éclair.

"Potter ... J'aurais du m'en douter.", cracha-t-il à l'attention du Gryffondor.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir."J'arrive au bon moment, je crois..."

"Salut, Harry !", s'écria Emma qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. "Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, aussi ?"

"Oui ",répondit celui ci d'un ton chaleureux. "Et je me disais qu'on aurait pu y aller tous ensembles..."

"Potter...", grogna Drago en guise d'avertissement.

Emma jeta un regard hésitant à Harry.

"Mais...j'ai promis à Drago que...je resterai avec lui aujourd'hui... Une promesse est une promesse."

"Tu vois, Potter...", siffla Drago d'un ton acerbe."Tu nous gênes."

"Très bien...", reprit Harry joyeusement. "Une prochaine fois peut-être." Il tourna les talons.

Drago grogna et se retourna vers Emma. Une fois de plus, toute colère disparut de son coeur.

"Merci d'avoir insisté pour qu'on reste ensemble. Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu sais..."

Le jeune homme sentit la main d'Emma prendre la sienne.

"Je t'avais promis, non ?"

Drago acquiesca et se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard.

"Alors? Où est ce qu'on va ?", demanda Emma.

"Eh bien, il y a Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrappes, et Honeydukes, le confiseur..."

"Un confiseur ?", murmura Emma, les yeux brillants.

"Je vois..."fit Drago, hilare."Je crois qu'on va commencer par là..."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique de Honeydukes où Emma en profita pour faire des provisions de Chocogrenouilles, de Fizwizbiz, de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Plumes en sucre et toutes sortes de sucreries.

"Tu vas manger tout ça ?", s'exclama Drago en voyant les cinq poches que la jeune fille venait d'acheter.

"Oui ! Et de toute façon, en ce moment, j'ai tout le temps faim !!"avoua Emma en guise d'excuse. Puis, comme il était presque midi ...

"J'ai faim ...", gémit Emma. Drago eut un sourire en coin.

"C'est bon ... je te paye quelque chose aux Trois Balais..."

Il la conduisit jusqu'au pub et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

"Ohé !! MALEFOY !!"

Drago se retourna en tremblant de rage. Au fond de la salle, Harry faisait de grand gestes avec ses bras.

"Oh ...Un sémaphore ..." , grommela Drago entre ses dents.

"Viens !", lui souffla Emma en lui prenant le bras. Elle le conduisit à l'autre bout de la salle, dans un coin où il était impossible de voir et d'être vus.

"Mais...", commença Drago, abasourdi. Emma fit volte face et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"Une promesse est une promesse...", dit elle en souriant.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Drago se sentit plus heureux que jamais.

Après avoir commandé deux Bièraubeurres, Drago se retourna vers Emma et vit qu'elle le fixait.

"Euh ... Drago ..."dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, obligeant Drago à se pencher vers elle pour mieux entendre.

"En fait ... je... il se trouve que j'ai ..."

Sa voix était à présent aussi sourde qu'un souffle et Drago dut se pencher un peu plus. Emma profita du fait qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle pour poser brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, elle se recula de quelques centimètres et regarda tendrement les yeux d'acier qui reflétaient une profonde surprise. "Je t'aime". A quelques centimètres, le visage de Drago restait interdit. Emma se recula en rougissant et murmura un "Désolée" d'une voix sourde. Soudain, elle sentit la main de Drago se glisser dans son cou pour attirer son visage vers le sien. L'espace de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, Emma plongea dans le regard couleur d'hiver du jeune homme. Puis les douces lèvres de Drago se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, les effleurèrent puis les pressèrent dans un baiser passionné. doucement, Drago se dégagea et déposa un autre baiser, cette fois ci sur le front de la jeune fille. "Moi aussi je t'aime."

"HYYYAAAAAH !! JE SUIS SI HEUREUSE !!"

Emma se leva d'un bond et s'aggrippa au cou de son (désormais) petit ami.

"Hey ! Lâche-moi !", protesta le-dit petit ami tandis qu'Emma lui collait un énorme baiser dans le cou.

"Je vous dérange, peut-être ?"

Drago se retourna et lança un regard venimeux à Harry.

"C'est pas vrai ... Tu le fais exprès ! Tu cherches la merde, ou quoi ?", cracha Drago.

Emma garda ses bras autour du cou de Drago et fixa Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci eut soudain une impression bizarre, mais n'eut pas le temps de chercher quoi. Avec un petit cri de douleur, il porta vivement la main à sa cicatrice.

"On a mal, Potter ?", siffla Emma d'un ton méprisant. Harry et Drago lui jetèrent en même temps un regard surpris.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?", reprit Emma avec sa douceur habituelle.

La douleur de Harry avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et Harry laissa retomber sa main."Rien...rien...Je...je dois y aller..." Il tourna les talons, bien décidé à tout raconter à Hermione. Emma regarda Harry s'éloigner et rebaissa les yeux sur Drago.

"Bizarre, ce mec, tu ne trouves pas ?", fit elle en riant de bon cœur.

Drago sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne. "Oh, si ..."

A treize heures, Drago et Emma reprirent le chemin du château, main dans la main, en bavardant gaiement. Dans une heure, le train les ramènerait à Londres où elle passerait ensuite les vacances chez les Malefoy. Ils prirent leurs affaires dans le dortoir et descendirent dans le Grand Hall. Ils reprirent une calèche jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et montèrent les bagages dans le me très peu d'élèves rentraient chez eux pour ces vacances, ils purent se réserver un compartiment pour eux tous seuls.

Enfin à quatorze heures, le train partit pour Londres. Emma se serra contre Drago et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Tu sais ... j'avais très peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi comme petite amie...je..."

"Ne t'en fais pas...", la rassurra Drago en riant.'Si tu ne t'étais pas décidée, c'est moi qui t'aurais sauté dessus!"

Emma sourit et se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme. "j'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours ... mais je rêve un peu ...", dit doucement Emma.

"Qui sait ?", ajouta Drago."Mes parents ont commencé à sortir ensemble à l'âge de quatorze ans..."

"Hé ?! vraiment ?", s'étonna Emma. Drago hocha la tête."Ils n'ont connu qu'une seule personne dans leur vie...ALLEZ ! Soyons fous !! Faisons la même chose !", fit Drago, hilare.

"Au fait ...ils font quoi, tes parents...?", demanda Emma.

Elle sentit Drago se raidir.

"Euh ... ma mère reste à la maison et mon père ...travaille au Ministère ..."

"Oh ..."Emma baissa les yeux."Tu crois que je devrais leur dire que je suis la fille de Voldemort ?"

"Ils le savent .", répondit Drago froidement.

"Oh ...", répéta Emma,"je vois ..."

Drago jeta un regard douloureux sur le petit corps prostré contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, après six heures de voyage, Emma, qui s'était endormie contre Drago, se réveilla brusquement.

"J'ai faim."

Drago, qui jouait avec une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille, sourit.

"Mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai jamais vu une fille manger autant !"

C'était une blague mais Emma ne rit pas.

"Je sais ... c'est pas normal. En ce moment, je ne fais que manger et dormir.", marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ne t'en fais pas", la rassura Drago. "C'est sûrement du au fait que tu n'as fait que travailler ces derniers temps..."

"Hum ... Ca doit être ça ...", observa Emma sans conviction.

"Tiens ! Attrape mon sac, là-bas !" dit Drago en désignant un sac sur la banquette en face.

Emma s'exécuta et Drago sortit deux boites de gâteaux, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

"J'ai fait un tour aux cuisines, hier...", dit il en guise d'excuse.

Emma saisit un cookie et l'engloutit.

"Profite bien de ces vacances pour te reposer, d'accord ?" lui dit Drago en la voyant saisir un minuscule éclair au chocolat.

Après quelques minutes, Emma se sentit rassasiée. Elle s'étendit sur la banquette et posa la tête sur les genoux de Drago. Celui-ci la regarda et secoua la tête en souriant.

"Plus aucune tenue ..."chuchota-t-il.

"J'ai sommeil, maintenant! Je n'y peux rien !!", protesta Emma en riant.

Elle se blottit tendrement contre lui et ferma les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9 : Vacances chez les Malfoys

Chapitre 9 : Vacances chez les Malefoy

Chapitre 9 : Vacances chez les Malefoy.

"Tue-le."

Toujours cette voix. Sifflante. Aigüe. Emma n'avait plus peur de ce rêve à présent. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. De nouveau cet éclair vert. Elle s'entendait parler, se voyait pointer sa baguette sur quelqu'un...Mais qui ? Encore ces yeux... Ce bruit mou de corps qui tombe au sol.

Un gémissement ... "Emma ...Emma ..."

Quelque chose attrappa son bras et elle ouvrit les yeux. Drago la regardait en souriant.

"Emma ... On est arrivés."

Emma se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Elle se leva, s'étira et empoigna sa valise. Elle descendit sur le quai, Drago sur les talons. Ce-dernier la conduisit vers une grande femme blonde.

"Bonjour, mère.", dit simplement Drago en arrivant près d'elle. Puis il se tourna vers

Emma. "Je te présente ma mère, Narcissa."

"Bonjour Madame.", dit timidement Emma.

Mrs Malefoy sourit. "C'est donc toi, Emma Jedusor ?"

Emma eut un mouvement de surprise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait par son vrai nom. Elle hocha la tête et observa Mrs Malefoy. A côté d'elle, Drago baîlla.

"Et ...et ... si on rentrait ?" dit-il. "J'aimerais aller me coucher..."

Narcissa sourit et regarda son fils bailler aux corneilles.

"Ne me dis tout de même pas que c'est parce que tu travailles trop...", railla-t-elle en sortant une petite fiole de son sac. Drago se renfrogna tandis que Mrs Malefoy pointait sa baguette sur la fiole en murmurant "Portus !".

"Vivement que vous passiez votre examen de Transplanage !", soupira Mrs Malefoy. "Au moins on sera tranquilles !"

Elle tendit la fiole en direction de son fils et d'Emma et tous deux la saisirent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée majestueuse d'un grand manoir de pierre sombre. Le sol était en marbre noir, les lustres en cristal projetaient une lueur vacillante sur les miroirs bordés d'or accrochés aux murs. Mrs Malefoy traversa le Hall en direction d'une grande porte de bois sombre aux gonds et à la poignée en or massif. Emma n'eut que le temps de voir que la poignée représentait un serpent, avant d'être entrainée par Drago dans le salon.

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, colorant l'immense pièce d'une douce lueur rougeâtre et frémissante. A droite, une longue table vernie était posée sur un tapis épais. Des chandeliers en argent étaient posés dessus. Un vieux clavecin, qui devait au moins avoir l'âge du grand-père de Dumbledore, occupait la partie gauche. Et au milieu, face à la cheminée de marbre blanc, se tenaient un canapé de velours et une table basse en verre, dotée de pieds en bronze représentants des serpents. Toute la pièce ressemblait à un musée, aussi Emma fut-elle surprise de voir quelqu'un se lever du canapé. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, d'une quarantaine d'année et aux petits yeux perçants. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire et s'avança à pas imposants vers le petit groupe.

"Bonjour, père.", dit Drago d'une voix neutre.

Mr Malefoy hocha la tête. Il fixa ensuite Emma comme si il voulait la traverser du regard et la jeune fille se sentit profondément mal à l'aise. Elle balbutia tout de même un "Bonjour, Mr" hésitant, auquel Lucius Malefoy répondit par un sourire qui, même si il s'était voulu chaleureux, était glacial à cause de la perpétuelle dureté de son regard.

"Bienvenue", dit-il de la même voix trainante que son fils."J'aurais bien voulu venir vous accueillir mais j'ai préféré ne pas trop sortir ces derniers temps..."

"Oh," balbutia Emma."Ce n'est pas grave. Il ne fallait pas vous déranger..."

Derrière Emma, Drago se remit à bailler.

"Oh, je vois..."reprit Lucius Malefoy." Apparemment le voyage vous a fatigués... allez donc vous coucher... (son ton se durcit) ... Drago ! Montre sa chambre à Emma et va te coucher."

"Oui ... p...p...père !", bégaya Drago en étouffant un bâillement . Il tourna à gauche et Emma le suivit. Il alla ouvrir une porte derrière le vieux clavecin. Emma le suivit et ils montèrent à l'étage, traînant leurs bagages dans le grand escalier de marbre. Ils arrivèrent enfin et Drago ouvrit une autre porte.

"Ca, c'est ma chambre.", annonça-t-il en entrant dans une immense pièce pourvue d'un lit à baldaquins, d'un magnifique bureau en ébène et d'une imposante armoire. Il se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce et ouvrit une seconde porte. Emma s'approcha et vit le même type de pièce, bien que celle-ci fut légèrement plus petite que celle de Drago. Emma s'élança et sauta sur le lit. Celui-ci rebondit de façon très satisfaisante.

"LE PIED !!", s'écria joyeusement Emma.

"Pardon ?", fit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

"Expression typiquement moldue pour dire que c'est trop de la balle !!", expliqua Emma en se jetant cette fois-ci au cou de Drago.

"Je crois savoir ce que tu veux d...d...dire.", bailla Drago. "Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais aller me coucher."

Emma l'embrassa sur le front et le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Emma s'approcha de l'armoire qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. De nouveau, des serpents en or massif tenaient lieu de poignées.Elle leva les yeux et vit que l'armoire portait l'écusson de la famille Malefoy. Deux serpents entourant deux épées croisées comme un crucifix. Soudain, l'armoire grinça et Emma recula d'un pas.

"Drago ?". Un "Quoi ?" sourd lui répondit.

"Y'a quoi dans cette armoire ?", demanda Emma.

"Les résultats des expériences à mon père.", répondit-il. "Faut pas toucher."

Emma se mit précipitamment dans son lit, préférant ne pas savoir de quelles expériences il s'agissait... Quelques instants plus tard, un hibou hulula dans la nuit.

"Drago ...?", commença Emma.

"Un hibou !! Dors !"

Emma soupira. Une demi-heure plus tard elle entendit la respiration profonde de Drago dans la pièce voisine, indiquant qu'il dormait. Dehors, le vent d'hiver se leva et sembla faire grincer le manoir tout entier. Emma n'y tint plus et se leva. Elle passa dans la pièce voisine, s'approcha du lit de Drago à pas de loup et se glissa dans les draps...ce qui réveilla Drago d'un seul coup.

"Mais ... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ??"

"Désolée", s'excusa Emma." Mais il y a plein de bruits bizarres dans ta maison.J'peux rester?"

Drago se sentit rougir."Euh ...oui...oui...oui, bien sûr..."

Emma se blottit sous les couvertures et Drago put sentir la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille tout près du sien. Une envie de la prendre dans ses bras s'empara de son esprit et il s'imagina le corps nu de la jeune fille contre le sien. Ses bras serrant sa poitrine... Drago sentit tout son corps palpiter. "Mais à quoi je pense ?", se rabroua-t-il intérieurement.

"Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?", demanda soudain Emma à côté de lui.

"Non, non !", répondit le jeune homme précipitamment, tout en essayant de contrôler les palpitations de son anatomie. La situation ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'Emma se serra contre lui. Drago respira profondément et tenta de retrouver son calme.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?", souffla Emma.

"Est ce que ... est ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras...?", demanda Drago d'un ton gêné.

Pour toute réponse, Emma se blotti un peu plus contre le torse du jeune garçon et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Emma se tourna vers lui et Drago se pencha sur elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et les mains de Drago s'aventurèrent doucement vers les hanches de la jeune fille. Avant même qu'il aie pu savoir ce qu'il faisait, Drago recouvrit Emma de son propre corps, comme si il voulait l'emprisonner pour toujours dans son étreinte passionnée. Les mains de Drago se glissèrent sous la chemise de nuit, la relevèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, la chemise de nuit glissait sur le sol. Les mains d'Emma dégrafèrent un à un les boutons de la chemise de Drago, découvrant un torse nu, imberbe où saillaient les muscles du jeune homme. La chemise glissa elle aussi au sol. Drago se pencha de nouveau sur la jeune fille dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient épars sur l'oreiller et il pressa sa poitrine contre la sienne. il sentit la douceur des seins d'Emma, de sa peau... et soudain il s'arrêta. Un grand trouble le saisit. Pourquoi était il allé jusque là ? Emma attendait elle vraiment qu'il fasse d'elle une femme ? Ou voulait-elle s'arrêter là ? Et lui, se sentait il prêt à franchir le pas ?

"Tu sais ...". La voix d'Emma s'éleva doucement dans l'obscurité. "Si tu n'es pas prêt, je comprendrais ... Ce n'est pas facile ..."

Toute inquiétude s'évanouit du coeur de Drago et il serra un peu plus Emma contre lui.

"Je suis prêt...", souffla-t-il en lui déposant un léger baiser dans le cou.


	10. Chapter 10 : Pacte Avec le Diable

Chapitre 10 : Pacte avec le diable.

Deux jours s'étaient déjà passés depuis l'arrivée d'Emma et de Drago au manoir des Malefoy.

Cette nuit-là, il était prés de deux heures du matin lorsque Emma se réveilla en sursaut. A ses côtés, Drago dormait profondément. Malgré la chaleur des draps et celle que dégageait le corps du jeune homme, Emma frissonna. Elle ressentait de nouveau cette chaleur, coulant dans ses veines, semblable à celle qui l'avait envahie au cimetière, près d'un mois auparavant. "Papa ...?" Doucement, elle se leva du lit, en prenant soin de ne pas éveiller Drago, et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le salon. Il semblait que cette chaleur, cette sensation, venait de là. Le salon était éclairé et deux hommes parlaient à l'intérieur. Emma s'approcha un peu plus dans l'espoir de saisir des bribes de conversation. Soudain, une voix sifflante l'interpella.

"Entre donc, Emma..."

La jeune fille se raidit et entra en tremblant un peu dans le salon, décidée malgré tout à ne rien laisser paraître de la peur qui s'emparait progressivement d'elle. Elle se retrouva face à un Lucius quelque peu surpris de la trouver là, en compagnie d'un autre homme. Un regard suffit à la jeune fille pour l'identifier. son père se tenait devant elle, tout vêtu de noir, un sourire glacial sur les lèvres. Emma ne put s'empêcher de regarder Lucius avec stupeur.

"Ca vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?", cracha-t-elle à l'attention de Mr Malefoy.

"Voyons...", fit Voldemort avec ironie. "Je remerciais juste Lucius pour ses bons et loyaux services..."

Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt et Malefoy donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de disparaitre dans un trou de souris.

"Quels services ?", demanda-t-elle froidement à Lucius.

"Eh bien, eh bien ..."Voldemort arborait un sourire satisfait qui horripilait Emma. " En tant que Mangemort, bien entendu..."

Les mots tombèrent comme le couperet tombe sur la guillotine. Emma jeta un regard à Mr Malefoy, qui restait impassible.

"Mangemort ...", lâcha-t-elle avec un mépris presque palpable. "Mangemort ...?"

Voldemort se leva lentement de son fauteuil. Emma eut un réflexe inutile : elle chercha à attrapper sa baguette dans sa poche et se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissée dans sa chambre.

"Allons, allons ...", susurra Voldemort. "Tu aurais osé pointer ta baguette sur ton propre père?"

"qui voudrait d'un père qui a tué sa femme et détruit la vie de sa propre fille ?", cracha Emma. "Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'un assassin...un sale fils de pute ..."

"Ne t'en fais pas ...", siffla Voldemort."Tu ne tarderas pas à me ressembler ..."

Il jeta un regard froid à Emma qui serra les dents.

"Pourquoi crois tu ", continua-t-il." que je ne t'ai pas tuée dès le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie ...?" Emma ne répondit pas et Voldemort poursuivit.

"Parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour tuer Harry Potter."

"Et vous croyez que je vais vous obéir ?", répliqua Emma sans se laisser démonter.

"Et toi, tu crois que tu auras le choix ?"

Voldemort éclata d'un rire qui fit frémir la jeune fille. C'était un rire glacial, un rire de malade.

"LA FERME !!" Emma avait hurlé, et presque en même temps, un des vases du salon explosa. Emma et Lucius sursautèrent, tandis que Voldemort restait de marbre.

"J'en étais sûr...", dit-il avec un petit rire ironique. "Tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que ta maudite mère."

"Ma mère n'avait aucun pouvoir, imbécile !", aboya Emma. Voldemort grimaça.

"Crois tu que je me serais souillé avec une de ces sales moldues ?"

Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

"C'est pourtant ce qu'a fait votre mère, si je ne me trompe ...", lâcha Emma d'un ton acerbe.

En un éclair, Voldemort avait saisi sa baguette magique .

"Endolo..."

"NON !" Drago, en pyjama, sortit de nulle part et se posta devant Emma.

"DRAGO, REMONTE TE COUCHER !!", hurla Mr Malefoy. " TOUT EST DEJA ASSEZ COMPLIQUE POUR QUE TU Y METTES AUSSI DU TIEN !!"

"Pas avant qu'il ne m'aie promis de ne pas la toucher .", menaça-t-il en désignant Lord Voldemort du menton.

"TU N'ES PAS EN POSITION DE DEMANDER QUOI QUE CE SOIT !!", cria Mr Malefoy.

Drago sentit la main d'Emma se poser dans son dos.

"Ca va, je t'assure ...", lui chuchota-t-elle. Drago lui jeta un regard inquiet, auquel elle répondit par un sourire nerveux. Voldemort rangea lentement sa baguette, et Drago remonta dans sa champbre à contre-coeur. Un lourd silence suivit son départ et Mr Malefoy regarda Lord Voldemort et sa fille l'un après l'autre.

"Je vais faire du thé ...", soupira-t-il.

Il y eut un temps mort, puis Voldemort se rassit.

"Merci, Lucius...", dit-il en reprenant son horrible sourire satisfait.

Emma jeta un regard méprisant au Mangemort qui disparut dans le couloir, laissant seuls les deux Jedusors face à face.

"Asieds-toi, je t'en prie...", souffla Voldemort en désignant un fauteuil à Emma.

"Je suis parfaitement bien debout..."répliqua celle-ci avec arrogance.

"ASSISE !", hurla Voldemort. Emma sentit ses jambes bouger malgré elle et son corps s'assit tout seul dans le fauteuil. Elle fusilla son père du regard.

"Voilà qui est mieux", dit celui-ci avec un sourire cruel. "Tout d'abord... je voudrais que tu saches que je ne te veux pour l'instant aucun mal ..."

Emma renifla avec mépris.

"Toutefois ..."Voldemort croisa les doigts sur ses genoux. " Je serais bien sûr dans l'obligation d'employer la force si tu venais à me ...résister..."

"Qu'attendez vous de moi au juste ?", cracha Emma en foudroyant son père du regard.

"J'ai un service à te demander ..."

"Venez en au fait !", le coupa froidement Emma.

"Bien, bien, bien..."Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. "Dis-moi ... Drago et toi ... vous vous aimez, non ?"

Un très mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'Emma. "Que lui voulez vous, à Drago ?", dit-elle en sentant ses poings se serrer.

"Ecoute moi bien...", reprit son père en l'ignorant superbement. "Je connais parfaitement vos sentiments, à tous les deux ... Cela serait donc vraiment dommage qu'il lui arrive ... un ...accident..."

"Je vous interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, compris ?", s'écria soudain Emma, la peur au ventre.

"Alors ... mets toutes les chances de ton côté pour le maintenir en vie...", lâcha Voldemort d'un ton léger . Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Emma réfléchit longuement. Enfin, elle soupira et regarda son père avec méfiance.

"Bien... Quelles sont les conditions ?"


	11. Chapter 11 : Merry Christmas

Chapitre 11 : Merry Christmas ...

"Emma, Emma !"

Drago secoua la jeune fille. Celle-ci grogna et se retourna. Le jeune Malefoy sauta sur le lit.

"Debout, Emma ! Allez ! C'est Noël !!"

Emma se redressa. "Dragooo ... il est cinq heures du matin ..."

"Justement ...", répliqua Drago en sautant de plus belle sur le matelas. "Allons, tu n'es pas curieuse de voir ce que je t'ai acheté ?", demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Un ange passa.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, j'me lève ..." Emma regarda affectueusement le jeune homme et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il avait enfin arrêté de lui poser des questions sur sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort et avait retrouvé la bonne humeur qu'il lui réservait toujours.

"Tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, toi, le matin... n'est ce pas...Emmaléfique ?", railla-t-il.

Emma sourit et lui jeta un coussin à la figure. Il lui avait trouvé ce surnom, un jour où elle avait passé la journée à hurler sur les autres Serpentards sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle suivit Drago dans le salon. Heureusement, Mr et Mrs Malefoy n'étaient pas encore levés. Emma avait d'ailleurs passés les deux derniers jours à éviter Lucius, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était un Mangemort .

Drago se dirigea vers sa pile de cadeaux et Emma vers la sienne. Le jeune homme fit une rapide comparaison de sa pile avec celle d'Emma. Celle de la jeune fille faisait plus que le double de la sienne et il grogna. Emma lui tira la langue. Elle prit un premier paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était un magnifique Nimbus 2002 (le dernier en date.). Une lettre y était accrochée.

Chère Emma, (Emma reconnut l'écriture de Harry)

Joyeux Noël !! J'espère que ton balai te plaît ! (Ouais, on en a prit un plus puissant que celui de Malefoy !, Ron) Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu rêvais d'un balai, et maintenant, tu

l'as ! (Le Père Noël nous a demandé un petit supplément à cause de la taille du paquet. Alors, si tu as quelques Gallions..., Ron) (Imbécile !,Hermione)

Par contre, il y a une condition : tu dois nous promettre de faire une course avec Malefoy, de gagner et de prendre une photo ! On l'affichera dans la salle commune de Gryffondor !

Sur ce, passe un bon Noël !

Gros Bisous de Ron, Harry et Hermione !

P.S : On a aussi acheté quelque chose pour ce cher Malefoy ! C'est le paquet jaune !

Emma éclata de rire.

"Qui est ce qui t'as offert ça ?", demanda Drago avec admiration.

"C'est Harry, Hermione et Ron ...", répondit Emma innocemment. "D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils t'ont envoyé un cadeau à toi aussi ... C'est le paquet jaune.

Drago se tourna vers sa pile et saisit le-dit paquet. il déchira l'emballage et se trouva nez à nez avec un magnifique balai pour toilettes vert et argent. Un petit mot y était accroché.

Hé, Malefoy !

Avec ça, t'auras peut être plus de chances d'attrapper le Vif d'Or !

Harry et Ron...

Joyeux Noël quand même ... Hermione.

Emma éclata de rire, tandis que Drago contemplait le balai en serrant les dents.

"Tu vas me le payer, Potter..."grommela-t-il. "attends un peu qu'on joue notre prochain match..."

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait déballé le cadeau offert par Emma. C'était un long manteau de cuir noir qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles...Il l'essaya sur le champ. Emma leva les yeux sur lui et vit...à quel point il était beau... Le cuir lui allait parfaitement bien et le coeur d'Emma s'affola. Si elle n'écoutait que son esprit, elle aurait d'ailleurs passé l'intégralité des vacances au lit, les mains du jeune homme parcourant son corps et ... Emma frissonna et redtourna à l'ouverture de ses cadeaux.

Elle saisit celui de Drago et fixa le paquet, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Mais soudain, le papier disparut de lui-même. Emma sursauta et regarda par dessus son épaule. Drago semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Les paroles de Voldemort revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune fille. "tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que ta maudite mère." Emma tenta de sortir cette phrase de sa tête et ouvrit la boîte.

Une chaine en or dotée d'un pendentif en saphir était posée sur le velours qui tapissait la boite à côté d'une petite bague, elle aussi rehaussi d'un petit saphir. Emma resta bouche-bée.

"Ca te plait ?", demanda Drago en souriant et en se penchant vers elle.

"Mazette...", s'exclama Emma. Elle sauta au cou de Drago et hurla. "Ouiii !! J'adore !!"

"Ca ...me ...rassur ...argh...tu m'étouffes ..."

Emma lâcha Drago qui se massa la nuque. Elle saisit la bague.

"Je vais la mettre à ce doigt ...", annonça-t-elle en désignant son annulaire gauche. "Comme ça, je pourrai dire à toute les copines que ...

"Pourquoi à ce doigt, spécialement ?", fit Drago précipitamment.

Emma haussa les épaules et se mit la bague au doigt avec un sourire satisfait. Elle se retourna ensuite vers ses cadeaux. il y en avait de Mrs Esther, laquelle avait fait transmettre ceux qu'avaient envoyé ses anciens amis de Sealton College. L'un d'eux venait d'ailleurs d'un certain Mark, l'ex- petit ami d'Emma. Celle-ci s'attendait au pire. Mark était le genre de garçon incapable de garder le sérieux plus d'une fraction de seconde. Emma déchira l'emballage et découvrit un ensemble string-soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge sur lesquels était imprimé un loup faisant un clin d'oeil.

Au dessous du loup, un mot était marqué en noir :REMEMBER ."

Drago fut pris d'une sévère quinte de toux à la vue du string, tandis qu'Emma éclatait de rire.

"C'est mon ex...", fit-elle en riant. "C'est juste pour rire..." Elle saisit la lettre qui accompagnait le string.

Chère Emma...

Comment trouves-tu mon cadeau ? Je l'ai acheté pour que tu te souviennes de moi...car je le trouves très représentatif de moi ... non? En tous cas, je serais ravi de t'accueillir cet été...Ayant appris dernièrement que le soleil accroissait la production d'hormones propices à la reproduction, en bon scientifique que je suis, je serais heureux de partager mes hormones avec toi...

Joyeux Noël ! :p Mark.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma avait enfin déballé tous ses cadeaux, et elle remonta dans sa chambre pour les y ranger. Drago la suivit, l'air quelque peu maussade. Emma déposa ses cadeaux au pied du lit et s'approcha de lui.

"Que se passe-t-il encore ?", demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

"Rien...", grommela Drago en détournant les yeux. "C'est juste que...je n'aime pas voir ce genre de gros vicieux qui te tournent autour..."

"Oh...tu parles de Mark ?", fit Emma en riant. "Ce n'est plus qu'un ami, maintenant."

"Maintenant...", cracha Drago avec amertume. "Et avant c'était comment ? Vous êtes restés combien de temps ensemble ?"

"Presque un an ... mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne...", rétorqua Emma, visiblement agacée.

"Il y a des choses qu'on efface pas, Emma...", se défendit Drago en haussant le ton. "C'est comme si on décidait de tout arrêter toi et moi...on ne pourrait pas effacer ...le fait que ...tu m'aies déjà offert ton corps... et lui non plus...tu ne pourras pas oublier que tu le lui aies déjà offert à lui aussi..."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?", demanda Emma exaspérée ." Tu insinues que je suis le genre de filles qui se donnent au premier venu ??"

"Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, Emma", cracha-t-il. "Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe lorsque une fille fait l'amour pour la première fois... Et là, ça ne s'est pas passé... curieux, non?"

Emma le fixa, le souffle coupé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Puis elle releva les yeux sur Drago et le regarda avec une expression d'intense déception.

"Vois-tu ...j'ai fait des années de gymnastique et d'équitation... (elle fusilla le jeune homme du regard). Et chez certaines filles, l'hymen est plus fragile que pour d'autres. A force de faire des grands-écarts, il peut se rompre... C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé à l'âge de 15 ans."

Drago fit un pas en avant.

"Et ...Mark ?", demanda-t-il timidement.

"On a rien fait ensemble", trancha Emma froidement.

Drago s'approcha encore. "Pour la gymnastique ...je ne savais pas...", balbutia-t-il.

"Alors quand on ne sait pas, on se tait. Et la prochaine fois que ça te prend d'humilier les gens...tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler..."

A ces mots, Drago plaqua Emma sur le lit et la recouvrit de son corps.

"C'est juste que...je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'un autre que moi aie pu poser les mains sur toi.", grogna-t-il en plongeant son regard de perle dans celuui d'Emma.

"Ce n'est pas le cas...", répondit Emma d'une voix tremblante. Elle sentait de nouveau son coeur s'affoler. Cette envie de laisser son corps à la merci de Drago reprit possession de tout son être. Une idée complètement folle lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Si elle avait pu faire disparaitre l'emballage du cadeau, elle pourrait peut-être le faire avec... Elle ferma les yeux. Tout contre elle Drago poussa un cri de surprise. Elle sut alors que cela avait fonctionné lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Drago frôler ses hanches désormais nues.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça ?", souffla la voix de Drago dans son oreille. Emma rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Lentement, un par un, elle retira les vêtements que portait Drago.

"Je veux être le seul, tu comprends ?", chuchota-t-il en glissant un bras sous les reins de la jeune fille. "Le seul à ne pouvoir faire qu'un avec toi ..."


	12. Chapter 12 : le Lion et le Serpent

Chapitre 12 : Le lion et le serpent.

"On est dans la merde ! Dans la merde !"

Tous les Serpentards tournèrent la tête vers Marcus Flint, qui arrivait en courant, l'air préocuppé.

"Il nous manque un joueur pour le match de demain contre les Gryffondors !", hurla-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"QUOI ?", hurlèrent les autres tous en choeur.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la rentrée, que tous attendaient le match du samedi contre leurs plus redoutables adversaires.

"Mais ...qui ?", demanda Pansy Parkinson en palissant dangereusement.

"McNair", cracha Flint avec amertume. "Elle s'est cassé une jambe dans les escaliers et ne sera sur pieds que dimanche..."

"Oh non... Et une Poursuiveuse en plus...", gémit Drago en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

"Je peux pas jouer, moi ?", demanda une petite voix derrière Drago.

"Emma...", soupira Flint. "Tu ne connais même pas les règles du Quidditch..."

"Oui, mais moi, au moins, j'ai un Nimbus 2002...", répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

"Il y a d'autres volontaires ?", fit Flint en regardant les autres Serpentards.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la table.

"YOUPIIII !!", hurla Emma. "Je vais jouer au Quidditch !!"

Flint réfléchit longuement. "Un instant...", marmonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la table des Professeurs. Il adressa quelques mots au Professeur Rogue, qui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Enfin, Flint revint à la table de Serpentard avec un large sourire.

"C'est bon ! J'ai réservé le terrain pour toute la journée !", clama-t-il, triomphant. "Tu vas pouvoir t'entrainer au maximum !!"

"Flint ...", soupira Milicent Bulstrode. "C'est vendredi, aujourd'hui...on a cours..."

"NON !", s'exclama Flint si fort qu'il en fit sursauter un première année. "Le Professeur Rogue a donné l'autorisation à toute l'équipe de sécher les cours aujourd'hui à condition qu'on ne fasse que s'entrainer ...!"

"Hé, Harry !"

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir arriver Colin et Dennis Crivey, courant à en perdre haleine.

"Il parait que Combs va occupper le poste de Poursuiveuse, demain !"

Harry écarquilla les yeux. "Mais...elle n'a jamais joué au Quidditch de sa vie ?!"

Les frères Crivey haussèrent les épaules. "Rogue a même autorisé toute l'équipe à sécher les cours pour s'entrainer toute la journée !"

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit. "Ca sent le piège grossier..." Il décida alors d'aller voir sur le terrain à l'heure de pause.

Rogue se montra plus injuste que jamais avec les Gryffondors ce jour là, et Harry le soupçonnait même de siffloter un air qui ressemblait étrangement à la version Serpentard de "Weasley est notre roi".

Après les Potions, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils virent les Serpentards en pleine action. Près des trois anneaux de buts, ils remarquèrent Emma, volant sur son balai à une vitesse incroyable. Bien sûr, elle glissait encore de temps à autres de son balai, mais ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Ron, quant à lui, remarqua avec effroi, que quand elle fonçait vers les buts...plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

"Le Gardien n'aura qu'à bien se tenir...", souffla Hermione à côté de Harry.

"C'est moi, le Gardien, je te signale...", fit Ron d'une voix boudeuse.

"Tu n'auras qu'à donner le meilleur de toi même, demain...", dit Harry en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

"Tiens donc...", fit une voix trainante au dessus d'eux.

"Malefoy ...", grogna Harry à la vue du Serpentard qui voletait au dessus de leurs têtes.

"Finalement", reprit le blond sur un ton réjoui. "Je suis content que la vieille McNair soit remplacée". Il se tourna vers Ron. "Prépare-toi à recevoir la plus belle raclée de ta misérable vie, Weasley !"

Ron fit la grimace et Drago repartit dans les airs.

"Allez, mange quelque chose !"

Son regard se posa sur son assiette vide. "Je vais tout faire rater..."

"Mais non ...", dit une voix à sa droite.

"Je vais tout le temps laisser tomber le Souaffle..."

"Allez, Ron...", soupira Hermione. "Elle vole bien, c'est tout..."

"Oui...et elle est très rapide, en plus...", gémit le roux.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer, Ron !", le gronda Ginny, les mains sur les hanches. "Le match commence dans une demi heure."

"Ne t'en fais pas...", tenta Harry." J'attraperai le Vif d'Or avant..."

"Avant quoi ?", grommela Ron. "Avant qu'elle ne marque trop de buts, c'est ça ?"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors, Weasley ? On se morfond ?"

Harry et Hermione jetèrent un regard noir à Malefoy qui approchait, tenant Emma par la main.

"Il ne se morfond pas du tout !", dit Hermione fermement. "Il sait qu'on va gagner, n'est ce pas Ron ?" Ron émit un bruit sourd et Drago éclata de rire.

"Tu vas voir, Weasley...et toi aussi, Potter... Ma copine et moi on va vous écraser comme de la vermine..."

Harry se leva, menaçant. "Dans tes rêves, Malefoy... Primo, aux dernières nouvelles Emma n'est la copine de personne, Secundo Ron ne laissera rentrer aucun but, (Ron gémit) et Tertio...on ne change pas les bases, Malefoy...Vois-tu, j'ai marqué mon nom sur le Vif d'Or dès ma première année à Poudlard... Tu n'as aucune chance !"

Drago sourit d'un air moqueur. "Erreur, Potter..." Il tourna les talons, Emma toujours à ses basques.

"Imbécile ...", murmura Hermione à Harry. "Bien sûr que si c'est sa copine..."

"A quoi tu vois ça ?", fit Harry, incrédule.

"Enfin, Harry, tout le monde est au courant ...", souffla Hermione, exaspérée. "Tu te rends compte ? La fille de V...V...Voldemort, qui sort avec le fils de l'un des plus grands partisants de celui-ci ? Ca en fait trembler plus d'un..."

"Et nous, on les a vus s'embrasser dans un couloir, hier soir...", ajouta Ginny.

"Qui ça, nous ?", demanda Ron avec méfiance. Ginny rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

"Euh...ben...Dean et moi...", commença-t-elle.

"Et que faisais tu hier soir dans un couloir avec Dean Thomas ?", hurla Ron. Ginny recula d'un pas et Hermione vola à son secours.

"Allez, viens...tu vas être en retard pour ton match...!"

Ron suivit Hermione et Harry vers les vestiaires, après avoir fusillé sa petite soeur du regard.

"BONJOUR, POUDLARD !", hurla Dennis Crivey, qui commentait le match. "Aujourd'hui, le match des Titans ! GRYFFONDOR VS SERPENTARD !!"

Les gradins semblèrent exploser sous les applaudissements.

"Avec dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ...Finnegan, Thomas, Crivey, Patil, Weasley et Weasley...eeeeeet...POTTER !!"

Des hurlements fusèrent depuis la tribune de Gryffondor et Dennis poursuivit.

"Tandis que l'équipe de Serpentard sera représentée par Crabbe, Goyle, Combs, Parkinson, Flint, Zabini ...eeeeeeet...Malefoy. Madame Bibine s'avance au milieu du terrain pour donner le coup d'envoi !"

Madame Bibine libéra d'abord les Cognards, puis le Vif d'Or. Enfin, elle saisit le Souafle et le lança en l'air.

"Le Souafle est lancé !", hurla Dennis. "Et il est tout de suite récupéré par Ginny Weasley ! Qui le passe à Crivey ! C'est mon frèèèèèère !! VAS-Y COLIN !"

"JORDAN !!", hurla le Professeur MacGonagall.

"Euh...moi...c'est Dennis Crivey, professeur..."

"Excusez moi, c'est l'habitude...", grommela McGonagall.

"Crivey qui passe à Patil..." Parvati vola à toute vitesse vers les buts de Serpentard où Blaise Zabini se préparait à intercepter son tir.

"Patil tire et ...NON !...intercepté en plein vol par Combs, qui passe à Parkinson, qui évite un Cognard lancé par Thomas, qui repasse à Combs..."

Emma se décida à montrer aux autres ce que son Nimbus 2002 avait dans le ventre. Elle accéléra, le Souafle bien serré contre elle. Elle dépassa les Poursuiveurs adverses et fonça droit sur Ron. Elle se prépara à lancer le Souafle sur l'anneau central, et, voyant que Ron s'y dirigeait, changea brusquement de direction et lança la balle rouge dans celui de gauche.

"Combs tire et... MARQUE !", hurla Dennis. "Dix points pour Serpentard !"

Harry et Seamus échangèrent des regards consternés, tandis que les gradins de Serpentard retentissaient de hurlements.

"Ron relance le Souafle ! C'est Ginny qui le récupère et qui fonce ! Allez, Ginny !"

Soudain, un "Oh !" parcourut les spectateurs. Gregory Goyle semblait avoir pris Ginny pour un Cognard et lui avait assené un coup de batte en pleine tête. Ginny lacha le Souafle et amorça une longue chute. Harry fonça vers elle et la rattrappa juste à temps. Au dessus de lui, il voyait Malefoy rire bêtement avec Goyle et serra les poings.

Il entendit le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine.

"MAIS VOUS ETES FOUS OU QUOI, MONSIEUR GOYLE ?? VOUS AURIEZ PU LA TUER !! PENALTY, EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !!"

Colin et Parvati se postèrent en face de Blaise qui souriait méchamment. Le jeu reprit et Colin tira en direction des buts.

"Crivey tire ...et ...Zabini rattrappe le Souafle et le lance à Combs. Elle...Mon Dieu, comme elle va vite ! Elle s'approche des buts ! Attention, Ron !"

Emma visa droit sur Ron et tira. Le Souafle heurta le front de Ron et rebondit. Emma le rattrappa et, tandis que Ron, sonné, glissait de son balai, lança la balle dans l'anneau central.

"Et Serpentard marque...", soupira Dennis. "Vingt points...à zéro..."

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la tribune des Serpentards, couvrant les gémissements des supporters de Gryffondor.

"Weasley remet la balle en jeu. Il semble se sentir mieux. Courage, Ron !!"

Ron envoya le Souafle à Ginny, qui traversa la moitié du terrain avant de la passer à Parvati, qui fonça vers les buts.

"Patil tire ... et ...MARQUE !! 10 à 20 pour Gryffondor !"

Ce but redonna le sourire à Harry. Pourtant rien n'était encore gagné, mais de toutes façons, il attrapperait le Vif... Malefoy allait mordre la poussière.

"Toujours rien, Harry ?", demanda Seamus Finnegan en passant près de lui. Harry fit un signe de tête négatif et Seamus haussa les épaules. En dessous de Harry, Zabini, furieux, venait de remettre le Souafle en jeu et l'avait passé à Emma. Ginny fonça dans la direction de la jeune fille et tenta de lui voler le Souafle. Elle se percutèrent et Emma lâcha la balle. Colin la récupéra et fit volte-face en direction des anneaux de Serpentard. Un peu plus loin, Harry vit Malefoy faire la grimace. Colin lança le Souafle à Parvati qui l'attendait près des buts.

"Patil tire...ET MARQUE !!", hurla Dennis, surexcité. "20 partout !!"

Au loin, Malefoy poussa un juron...et fonça droit devant lui. Harry tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il prenait et vit un petit éclair doré qui scintillait à une trentaine de mètres de Malefoy. Harry démarra au quart de tour et fila en direction du Vif d'Or...qui changea brusquement de direction pour se diriger vers Parvati qui avait le Souafle. Les deux Attrapeurs, désormais au coude à coude, foncèrent sur Parvati qui écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour les éviter et, dans la panique, laissa tomber le Souafle. Ginny Weasley le rattrappa à temps et fonça vers Zabini.

"Weasley tire... et MARQUE ! Trente à vingt pour Gryffondor !!"

L'annonce du résultat fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet à Malefoy qui accéléra encore. Le Vif d'Or était presque à portée de main... BOUM ! Malefoy vit Harry être projeté hors de son balai.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, le Vif avait disparu.

"Potter ?!", hurla-t-il en se retournant. Il vit Emma s'approcher.

"Il a pris un Cognard en plein ventre ...", lui dit-elle. "Je t'assure, je voulais juste le ralentir..."

"Comment ça..."tu" voulais ?", cria Drago. "C'était toi ?"

Emma acquiesca. "Désolée..." Drago la fixa un instant avec un profond étonnement.

"J'ai saisi la batte de Goyle...je ne voulais pas que Harry attrappe le Vif..."

"Ce n'est pas grave...", la rassura Drago. "Ce n'est pas interdit dans les règles du Quidditch... retourne jouer !"

Emma s'éloigna et Drago jeta un coup d'oeil en bas. Potter venait de se relever, le souffle court. "Ce n'est pas drôle d'attrapper le Vif sans qu'il y aie un peu de résistance de sa part, tout de même...", pensa Drago, avec un sourire narquois.

Pendant ce temps, deux buts avaient été marqués pour Gryffondor et le score s'élevait à présent à 50 à 20. Drago vit Potter se remettre en quête du Vif d'Or et décida de l'imiter.

Après quelques minutes, Potter le vit enfin et fonça droit sur lui. Il se trouvait à deux mètres de la tribune des professeurs. Les deux Attrapeurs filèrent dans la même direction. Le public retint son souffle. Si ils ne s'arrêtaient pas à temps, il y aurait forcément un accident.

"Malefoy aura peur en premier...", pensait Harry. "Il n'ira pas jusqu'au bout..."

"Potter ne voudra jamais risquer d'abîmer son Eclair de Feu...", pensait Drago. "Il va changer de direction..." Harry et Drago tendirent la main vers la petite balle dorée.

BOUM !!

Les Attrapeurs heurtèrent la tribune et chutèrent. Malgré tout, Drago sentit sa main se refermer sur quelque chose...

"Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or...", murmura Dennis, profondément déçu. "Serpentard gagne..."


	13. Chapter 13 : Possession

Chapitre 13 : Possession.

Confortablement installé sur le sofa de la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy se remémorait l'écrasante victoire qu'il venait d'infliger à Potter. Certes, ce-dernier était affaibli par le Cognard et lui-même n'avait attrapé le Vif que par pur hasard...mais c'était tout de même une victoire des plus grisantes...

"Et si j'allais voir comment vont Potter et son moral ...", pensa le jeune homme en souriant.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Emma l'accompagnât mais celle-ci restait invisible depuis la fin du match.

Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par un bruit de pas précipités. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Granger ?", demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante. "Potter vient de faire une attaque suite à sa défaite ?"

A sa grande surprise, Hermione l'ignora.

"Il faut que tu viennes !", supplia-telle. "Emma est bizarre ! Elle a attaqué Harry et a repoussé tous les sorts que je lui ai jetés !!"

Elle avait dit ça très vite, sans reprendre son souffle. La situation devait surement être critique pour qu'Hermione Granger en perde son sang-froid, et c'est principalement pour cette raison que Drago conssentit à la suivre. Bientôt, ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus qu'un gigantesque champ de bataille au milieu duquel Emma et Harry roulaient dans la poussière.

Emma, à cheval sur Harry, s'employait à bourrer le torse du jeune homme à coups de poings. Le Gryffondor reprit soudain le dessus et plaqua Emma au sol. La jeune fille grimaça lorsque son crâne heurta le pied d'une chaise. Elle projeta Harry contre le mur d'en face, puis se releva. Profitant de l'occasion, Drago tenta de maitriser la jeune fille, qui lui fit prendre le même chemin que Harry.

Emma esquissa un rictus mauvais et plongea la main sous sa cape. Elle en ressortit un petit poignard dont elle lécha la lame avec une expression d'intense satisfaction. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et une voix que Harry connaissait bien retentit dans la salle commune.

"Cela fait 15 ans...15 ans que j'attends ce moment, Harry...", siffla la voix de Voldemort en s'approchant du jeune brun. Emma s'assit de nouveau à cheval sur Harry. Celui-ci reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et Emma piqua son cou avec le bout de la lame pour le dissuader d'entreprendre la moindre tentative idiote. Harry sentit un filet de sang chaud courir le long de son cou.

"Dis bonjour à Lily et James de ma part ...", susurra Emma en levant le poignard au dessus de la poitrine de Harry.

"EMMA !!ARRÊTE !!"

L'interpellée tourna la tête, mais trop tard. Drago s'était relevé et décocha un coup de pied dans le bras d'Emma qui hurla. La dague glissa sous un meuble et Emma se tourna vers Drago, la fureur déformant ses traits. Mais Drago, une expression triste mais déterminée sur le visage, l'assoma d'un coup de poing en pleine face. Emma s'effondra et ne se releva pas.

Haletant, Drago se précipita sur le corps inerte de la jeune fille et serra les dents.

"Je suis désolé...je suis désolé..."

Derrière lui, Harry se relevait péniblement.

"HARRY !!"

Hermione courut vers son ami et le serra contre elle. Harry grimaça et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Au sol, Malefoy était penché sur Emma. Deux filets de sang coulaient du nez de la jeune fille, traçant deux sillons vermeils sur ses joues d'une paleur fantomatique.

Drago s'assit sur le lit, auprès d'Emma. Hermione,Ron et Harry se tenaient autour d'eux.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa la première le silence qui planait sur l'infirmerie.

"Drago ?", demanda-t-elle doucement. "Est ce que Emma s'est déjà retrouvée en présence de Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

Drago ne bougea pas. C'est à peine si ses lèvres remuèrent lorsqu'il répondit à la question que lui avait posée Hermione.

"Deux fois...", répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

"La première...", poursuivit le blond. "C'était au cimetière, lors de l'enterrement de sa famille..." Il s'interrompit et serra les poings si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent. "Et la deuxième...c'était chez moi..."

A ces mots, Harry se jeta sur Malefoy et le saisit par le col.

"J'en étais sûr..."grogna-t-il. "Tu l'as invitée exprès, espèce de sale fils de..."

"HARRY, LÂCHE-LE !!", hurla Hermione.

"Je t'assures que je n'y suis pour rien, Potter...", haleta le blond.

"Jamais j'aurais dû la laisser aller chez cette famille de traîtres !!", cracha Harry en lâchant Drago à contrecoeur.

"De toutes façons, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?", grommela Drago en rajustant sa chemise.

"Pour posséder quelqu'un de la sorte il faut qu'il aie été en sa présence au moins une fois.", expliqua Hermione

Coupant cours à la dispute, Emma ouvrit les yeux. Tous, sauf Drago, reculèrent d'un pas.

"Drago...", gémit Emma faiblement. Elle se redressa sur son oreiller et ...colla une gifle magistrale sur la joue de son petit ami.

"Ca...c'est pour avoir osé frapper une jeune fille sans défense !"

Un sourire remplaça l'expression étonnée sur le visage de Drago. Puis les yeux d'Emma se posèrent sur Harry, debout au pied du lit.

"Harry !! Est ce que ça va ?", s'écria-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

"Je suis désolée, Harry ...je...je ne voulais pas..."

"Oh, c'est bon...", grommela Drago. "Il en a vu d'autres, n'est ce pas Potter ?"

Harry plissa les yeux et fusilla Drago du regard.

"Bien...", fit soudain Drago en se tournant vers Potter et ses amis. "Si je peux me permettre...vous n'avez qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis...Je n'ai pas besoin d'une...pseudo-célébrité et de ses groopies pour veiller sur ma copine...Va donc signer un autographe à Dumbledore, Potter...je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi !"

"A ta place je la fermerait, Malefoy !", grogna Ron.

"Ou sinon ?", demanda Drago en souriant. "Tu ne me fais pas peur, Weasley... et pour cause ! La dernière fois que tu m'as jeté un sort...tu as semé des limaces sur tout le terrain de Quidditch. La pelouse s'en souvient, crois-moi..." Il vit Potter serrer les poings.

"Tu devrais être bien placé pour le savoir, Potter...", reprit le blond en souriant plus largement que jamais. "Toi qui a si bien mordu la poussière lors du dernier match... Bonne journée..."

Pour une fois, Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer et il sortit de l'infirmerie, Ron sur les talons.

Hermione fut la seule à ne pas bouger.

"Ta "gentillesse" ne pouvait pas durer... Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Malefoy... Un PAUVRE imbécile !"

Hermione tourna les talons et disparut. Drago soupira et se retourna vers Emma avec une expression faussement inquiète.

"Elle exagère tu ne trouves pas ?", gémit-il. "Je ne suis tout de même pas aussi pauvre que Weasley ?"


	14. Chapter 14 : Le Rêve

Chap.14 : Le rêve.

Dans la semaine qui suivit la victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor, Drago fut le premier sujet de conversation parmi la population féminine de Serpentard.

"Regarde, c'est lui qui a écrasé Harry Potter !"

"Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon !"

Alors bien sûr, lorsque Drago croisait Harry dans un couloir, les remarques ne manquaient pas de la part des Serpentards.

"Baisse les yeux devant ton maître, Potter !"

Et comme toujours, Harry fusillait Drago du regard et celui ci levait les mains en lâchant un "C'est pas moi " ironique qui horripilait le Survivant.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas tout ce que ces midinettes te trouvent...", bougonna Emma pendant le dîner.

"Pourtant tu devrais être bien placée pour le savoir !", ironisa le blond.

"C'est absolument ridicule... Bientôt elles te demanderont des autographes !"

A ce moment-là, une petite de première année s'avança vers Drago, une plume et un agenda à la main.

"Est...ce...que je ...je pourrais avoir un autographe ?", demanda la petite fille en rougissant.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, tandis que son petit-ami arborait son sourire des plus charmeurs et saisissait l'agenda. il signa et rendit le tout à la petite fille qui s'enfuit. A côté de lui, Emma se leva, l'air furieux, et quitta la Grande Salle. Drago la suivit en soupirant.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?", lui cria-t-il.

Une fois dans le couloir désert, Emma se retourna brusquement, saisit Drago par le col, le plaqua au mur et...l'embrassa. il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans ce baiser, comme si la jeune fille craignait que cela fut le dernier.

"S'il te plait, Drago..."souffla-t-elle en caressant la joue du Serpentard. "Redescend sur terre... ou la chute sera très dure."

"Bwarf... un peu de célébrité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne..."

"Je ne parlais pas de ça ...", le coupa Emma. "Mais je voudrais te le dire avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose..."

"Ne parle pas comme si tu étais mourante...", chuchota-t-il.

Emma détourna les yeux.

"Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort va s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?", gémit-elle. "Il ...il...JE VAIS FINIR PAR TUER HARRY !"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

"Aucun risque...", soupira-t-il. "J'ai malheureusement l'impression que ce mec est immortel..."

Emma sourit faiblement.

"Allez, n'y pense plus ! ", ordonna le jeune homme. "Et puis je serai toujours là... En plus, je me suis découvert un admirable crochet du droit..."

"Viens... à... moi..."

Emma se raidit dans son sommeil. Elle pouvait voir des formes, sentir...mais ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Inconsciemment, elle suivit la voix. Cette voix...sifflante, envoutante... L'odeur devenait plus forte, et l'éclairage aussi.

Elle se retrouva soudain dans une vaste pièce, remplie de Mangemorts. Dans un coin, elle avisa Lucius Malefoy, lequel détourna les yeux. Au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient, se trouvait une femme rousse, qu'Emma n'avait jamais vue. Elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol, tandis que des sortilèges la frappaient de tous les côtés. C'était de là que provenait cette odeur infecte. Celle de la chair brûlée. Curieusement, Emma n'éprouva aucun sentiment de dégoût. Une main glacée se posa alors dans son cou. La jeune fille fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. Emma sourit et Voldemort sourit en retour. Silencieusement il tendit une longue épée qu'Emma saissit immédiatemment. Elle s'avança vers le corps prostré de la femme et baissa les yeux sur elle. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, tous tachés de sang et une partie de ses cheveux s'étaient consumés sous la force des sortilèges. La femme leva des yeux larmoyants sur la jeune fille puis sur l'épée. L'analogie sembla se faire dans son cerveau car elle gémit. Emma tourna la tête vers son père, lequel hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Emma leva l'épée et regarda une dernière fois les larmes couler sur les joues de celle qui ne reverrait plus jamais ses six garçons et sa petite fille. La lame épaisse s'enfonça dans son thorax, et finit sa course dans le sol, où elle resta plantée.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit. L'air frais de la nuit balaya ses cheveux qui collaient sur son front. Comment avait-elle pu rêver une horreur pareille ? Elle avait exécuté cette femme avec le sourire, elle avait obéi à son père. Soudain, la pensée que cela n'était pas un rêve lui traversa l'esprit. "Impossible... je suis là et bien là ..." La nausée la reprit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et inspira profondément.

Au matin, Emma descendit la première dans la Grande Salle . Elle n'avait pas pu se rendormir depuis son rêve et se sentait épuisée. Petit à petit, la Grande Salle se remplit d'élèves et Emma entama son petit déjeuner. Son regard se posa soudain sur Ron Weasley qui entrait, accompagné de Harry, Hermione et de sa petite soeur Ginny qui suivait derrière. C'était le orange flamboyant des cheveux des deux Weasleys qui avait attiré son attention. C'était à peu près la même que celle des cheveux de la femme dont elle avait rêvé. A ce moment là, un hibou majestueux s'engouffra dans le Grande Salle et la tira de ses pensées. Le hibou déposa une lettre sur les genoux de Dumbledore, qui l'ouvrit. A la table des Gryffondors, Emma vit Ron et Ginny jeter un regard inquiet sur le directeur. Ils venaient en effet de reconnaitre Hermès, le hibou de leur frère Percy. Curieusement, Emma sentit ses entrailles se nouer devant l'agitation des deux Weasleys, et ne remarqua même pas que Drago venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle vit soudain le professeur Dumbledore se lever et McGonagall prendre à son tour la lettre. Le directeur se dirigea à grands pas vers la table de Gryffondor et Emma constata avec effroi qu'il s'était arrêté au niveau de Ron. Elle vit les Weasleys, Harry et Hermione se lever, l'air paniqué, et sortir de la Grande Salle, derrière le directeur. Emma se leva à son tour et les suivit.

"Où tu vas ?", cria Drago derrière elle.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit. Il n'y avait plus trace du groupe. En fait, la seule personne présente dans le Hall était...

"Rusard ! Où sont allés le directeur et les élèves qui l'accompagnaient ?", hurla Emma, au bord de l'hystérie.

Rusard plissa les yeux et grogna.

"Sais pas, moi ... Ils ont pris un Portoloin..."

Emma se passa la main sur le visage.

"Mais il faut que je les rejoigne !", hurla-t-elle de plus belle. "Je veux aller là où ils sont !"

Emma sentit soudain son corps disparaître ... puis réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard dans un champ désolé et miteux.

"Quoi ? C'est tout ? Il suffit que je pense pour changer d'endroit ?"

Elle tourna la tête. Une maison tortueuse se dressait péniblement sur le sol de terre battue et ne semblait tenir que par magie. Un petit écriteau indiquait "Le Terrier". Emma s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa.


	15. Chapter 15 : Rage et Désespoir

Chapitre 15 : Rage et désespoir.

La surprise fit légèrement sursauter Dumbledore lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte mais le directeur resta silencieux.

"Euh ... bonjour...", risqua Emma en haussant un sourcil.

"Comment avez vous ...? , commença Dumbledore.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste.

"Réflexion faite, je préfère ne pas savoir...", dit doucement le vieil homme. "Entrez vous allez prendre froid ..."

Emma s'exécuta et pénétra dans le Terrier. Dumbledore lui indiqua une chaise et elle s'assit.

"C'est ici, chez les Weasleys ?", demanda nerveusement Emma.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête. N'arrivait-il jamais à cet homme de paniquer ?

"Et ... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?... si je peux me permettre ...?"

Dumbledore croisa les doigts sur ses genoux et soupira.

"Mrs Weasley est décédée. "

"Comment ?"

Dumbledore la regarda avec un soupçon d'étonnement.

"Je veux dire ... comment est-elle morte ?"

"Je doute que les détails morbides ne vous plaisent, Miss Combs.", fit le directeur d'une voix étrangement froide et sèche.

"S'il vous plaît ...", le pria Emma.

"Elle s'est faite transpercer par une épée... mais je doute que cela soit le but de votre visite..."

"Eh bien...", Emma sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. "En fait, si."

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

"Il se trouve que j'ai tué quelqu'un cette nuit, avec une épée...", balbutia Emma. "En rêve !", ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard dur et froid de Dumbledore.

"Qui était ce ?"

Emma haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, Monsieur."

"Pouvez-vous ... me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?", demanda Dumbledore d'une voix plus douce.

"J'étais entourée de Mangemorts et ... mon père était derrière moi...Il m'a tendu une épée et je l'ai plantée dans une femme rousse... je me suis réveillée."

Dumbledore se leva et fit signe à Emma de le suivre.

Ils franchirent une porte et arrivèrent dans une chambre. Harry, Hermione, tous les enfants Weasley et Mr Weasley étaient là. Ils veillaient la morte et se retournèrent à l'arrivée d'Emma et de Dumbledore.

"Professeur...", bégaya Bill Weasley. "J'ai lancé tous les sorts que je connaissais ... et je n'ai pas réussi à enlever cette fichue épée !"

Les larmes traçaient des sillons rouges sur la peau pâle de l'aîné des Weasleys et celui-ci semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et s'écarta, laissant le passage à Emma.

"Que fait-elle ici ?", cracha Ron avec amertume.

Emma eut la désagréable impression qu'il avait compris que c'était elle qui avait tué sa mère.

Dumbledore ignora la question de Ron et se tourna vers Emma.

"Est ce que c'est cette femme que tu as vue ?", demanda-t-il.

Emma observa le cadavre étendu de Mrs Weasley, puis l'épée, toujours plantée à la verticale, et hocha la tête. "Oui ... c'est elle..."

Mécaniquement, elle s'approcha du corps, sous les regards éffondrés de l'assistance. L'épée sembla réagir à son approche et oscilla d'avant en arrière, élargissant toujours plus l'ouverture qu'elle avait déjà effectuée, puis sauta dans la paume ouverte d'Emma. La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Tous la regardaient. Dumbledore et son air stoïque, Mr Weasley et son regard rougi par les larmes et ceux dégoutés et stupéfaits des autres. Emma n'y tint plus. Elle avait tué la mère d'un de ses amis. C'était de sa faute si tous ces enfants se retrouvaient sans leur mère. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa fort au Hall de Poudlard. Emma disparut.

Le corps d'Emma reparut au milieu du Grand Hall. Chancelante, elle s'appuya contre un mur et lâcha l'épée qu'elle portait toujours dans sa main. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et elle étouffa un cri de rage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un miroir accroché au mur. Elle put y voir son reflet et celui d'un homme, derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Voldemort ne pouvait être vu que dans le miroir.

"Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu m'as fait faire ça ?", gémit Emma.

"Oh, mais non... ", susurra Voldemort. " Tu l'as fait de ton plein gré... Et tu as même adoré

ça ..."

"Non, c'est faux !", cria la jeune fille. "Je n'ai jamais voulu une horreur pareille..."

"Si ..", coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Puisque tu n'as pas tué Harry Potter !"

Emma recula d'un pas, comme si son père venait de lui mettre une gifle.

"J'ai essayé ... mais Drago m'en a empêchée...", se défendit la jeune fille, dont la voix trahissait une peur panique.

"Rapelle toi des conditions ...", gronda Voldemort. "Drago reste en vie à condition que tu tues Harry Potter. A chaque échec, je tuerais quelqu'un de ton entourage... Et lorque j'en aurai assez, je tuerai le fils Malefoy... Et ne me dit pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue ..."

"Mais je ne peux pas ...", sanglota Emma. "Je ne peux pas ..."

"Alors, tant pis ... je ..."

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le miroir explosa avec un fracas épouvantable et Emma hurla de rage et d'impuissance. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Péniblement, Emma se dirigea vers le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie et sortit sur le chemin de ronde. Un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Tremblante, elle grimpa sur un des créneaux, se pencha et sauta dans le vide.

Le froid lui transperçait les entrailles. La chute n'en finissait pas mais Emma savait que ça ne tarderait plus. Elle ouvrit un oeil... Plus que quelques mètres...

"AÏE !"

Emma s'était immobilisée à 50 centimètres du sol, comme si une corde enroulée autour de sa taille l'avait retenue. Sauf qu'il n'y avait PAS de corde. Une voix sifflante se fit entendre et le corps translucide de Voldemort se matérialisa près d'Emma.

"C'est moi qui déciderait du jour où tu mourras ... petite idiote..."

L'apparition disparut et Emma tomba lourdement dans la neige, à plat ventre.

Furieuse, Emma entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, laissant de petites flaques de neige fondue à chaque pas. Elle s'accroupit près du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et tenta de se réchauffer. Elle ôta sa cape et l'étendit sur le sol. Elle continuait malgré tout à frissonner et décidé d'enlever son pull. Après tout, elle était seule, les autres avaient commencé les cours de puis une demi heure. Elle se retrouva donc en soutien-gorge, savourant la douce chaleur du feu sur son torse glacé.

"Mais ... qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Emma sursauta et se retourna. Pansy Parkinson venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et regardait Emma avec un drôle d'air.

"Euh ... moi ?"

"Il n'y a que nous, ici, alors c'est forcément à toi que je parle ... Qu'est ce que tu fous, ici, en soutien-gorge ?"

"Euh ... Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas en Potions ?", répliqua Emma du tac au tac.

"Je suis un peu malade ..." Pansy haussa un sourcil. "Et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule..."

Emma eut un petit rire gêné. "Je ... suis tombée dans la neige ..."

"Dans ... la ... neige ... ?", répéta Pansy comme si elle parlait à une folle.

"C'est ça ... dans la neige ... je devrais peut être aller me changer, alors ..."

"Peut être, oui ...", fit Pansy avec un sourire goguenard.

Emma enfila un jean et un pull et se dirigea lentement vers la classe de Flitwick. Elle se sentait un peu mieux et avait caché l'épée encore tachée du sang de Mrs Weasley sous son matelas. Emma vit Drago se détacher du groupe de Serpentards qui arrivait pour le cours de Sortilèges.

"Mais où tu étais ?", demanda-t-il. "Je me suis inquiété, je te signale !"

Il regarda ensuite Emma des pieds à la tête. "Et qu'est ce que tu as fait de ton uniforme ?"

Fort heureusement, Flitwick intima aux Serpentards l'ordre de rentrer en classe, ce qui coupa court aux remontrances de Drago.

"Aujourd'hui," couina le minuscule professeur du haut de sa pile de livres, "nous allons apprendre à enserrer des objets dans des lianes, soit pour les transporter, soit pour les empêcher de bouger... Sortez vos baguettes et effectuez un mouvement circulaire en prononçant la formule "Vegetabili !""

Toute la classe répéta une fois le geste dans le vide.

"Bien ", reprit Flitwick. "Exercez vous à présent sur votre voisin !"

Emma se tourna en souriant vers Drago.

"Trop facile !", soupira-t-elle.

La jeune fille reposa sa baguette sur la table et fixa Drago. Deux immenses lianes surgirent de nulle part et entourèrent le jeune homme, si bien que celui-ci ne put bientôt plus bouger d'un pouce.

"Oh, bravo, Miss Combs !", couina Flitwick de plus belle. "Magnifique !"

Derrière elle, Emme entendit le rire aigü de Milicent Bullstrode.

"Volià comment je les aime, les hommes ! ATTACHES !"


	16. Chapter 16 : L'impasse

Chapitre 16 : L'impasse.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Emma se rapella soudain de la gravité de la situation, lorsqu'elle vit que Harry et les autres n'étaient toujours pas rentrés à l'exception de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva à la fin du repas et demanda le silence.

"Mes enfants... je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'ignore la guerre qui a reprit contre Lord Voldemort..."

La Grande Salle fut parcourue d'un frisson et quelques regards se tournèrent vers Emma.

"Il arrivera donc souvent, le moins possible je l'espère, que j'aie à vous annoncer de terribles nouvelles comme celle-ci... Ronald Weasley, en sixième année à Gryffondor et sa soeur Ginny, en cinquième année, viennent de perdre leur mère, tuée cette nuit par ..."Dumbledore jeta un bref regard à Emma. "...Lord Voldemort."

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Emma se tourna brusquement vers Drago.

" Non, c'est faux !", chuchota-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot. "C'est moi qui l'ai tuée !"

Drago la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

"Je l'ai tuée, je l'ai tuée ...", continua Emma à voix basse. "Je l'ai transpercée avec une épée..."

Drago la regarda sans comprendre. Il jeta un oeil vers la Grande Table, vit que Dumbledore s'était rassis et se leva. Emma le suivit hors de la Grande Salle.

"Tu m'expliques ?", lui dit-il, une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir.

Emma pinça les lèvres puis se lança.

"Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais avec mon père ...", commença Emma. "Il y avait aussi tous les Mangemorts et une femme rousse. Elle était blessée, elle avait peur ...et mon père m'a tendu une épée..." La voix de la jeune fille se brisa. "Je l'ai tuée avec le sourire, j'ai adoré sentir ses côtes céder sous la lame..."

Emma fondit en larmes et Drago la prit dans ses bras.

"J'ai tué la mère de Ron... J'ai tué la mère de sept enfants..."

Drago réfléchit un instant.

"Et tu saurais pourquoi il t'a forcée à faire ça ?"

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à en avoir mal.

"Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Harry.", renifla Emma en sentant peu à peu ses entrailles se nouer. "Il m'a dit qu'il tuerait un de mes proches à chaque fois que j'échouerai à tuer Harry Potter..."

Emma s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que lui, Drago, était probablement le prochain sur la liste. Car le dire, c'était l'accepter. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit provenant du Grand Hall. Hermione et Harry venaient de rentrer. Drago précipita Emma dans un couloir adjacent et lui ordonna de se taire. Ils entendirent tout d'abord la voix de Potter.

"Je ne peux pas le croire ...après tout ce qu'on a fait pour elle..."

"Harry, je t'en prie...", soupira Hermione. "Elle était sous le contrôle de Voldemort ... Souviens toi, l'année dernière, toi aussi tu t'es trouvé dans ce cas..."

"Et Sirius est mort par ma faute ...", gémit Harry. "En tous cas, si elle s'approche de nous, je lui ferait payer .."

Près de Drago, Emma gémit et le jeune homme lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Les pas des deux Gryffondors s'éloignèrent et Drago enleva sa main de la bouche d'Emma.

"Tu vois ?", s'écria la jeune fille. "Je suis bloquée. Soit je regarde mes amis se faire tuer un par un, soit je tue Potter et je perds tous ceux que j'aime !"

Drago la prit dans ses bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas... Moi, je serai toujours là ..."


	17. Chapter 17 : Seconde Tentative

Chapitre 17 : Seconde tentative.

"Tu viens au match, aujourd'hui ?"

Emma, plongée dans ses pensées, ne s'était même pas rendue compte que son toast avait glissé dans son bol ni même que Pansy Parkinson venait de lui poser une question.

"Hey oh !", cria Pansy en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Emma sursauta. "QUOI ?"

Pansy soupira et renouvela sa hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle avait complètement oublié le match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle.

Elle jeta un oeil en direction de Harry qui souriait faiblement à Ron.

Une idée horrible traversa l'esprit d'Emma.

"Pourquoi ne pas le tuer PENDANT le match ?"

Elle détourna les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur Drago qui arrivait, toujours flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle.

"Plus vite je tuerai Potter, plus vite Drago sera en sécurité..."

"Gryffondor marque !", hurla Dennis Crivey dans son porte-voix magique. "30-0 pour Gryffondor !"

Dans la tribune des spectateurs, Drago Malefoy soupirait.

"Pourquoi on est là ? De toutes façons on sait que Pitty Potter va gagner ... Qui c'est qui a le pop-corn ?"

Goyle lui passa un énorme pot en carton.

"Merchi ...", répondit le blond, la bouche déjà pleine. "Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Emma ?"

Perchée sur l'arbre le plus proche du terrain de Quidditch, Emma observait le match. Enfin, après que Gryffondor eût marqué son troisième but, elle saisit l'arbalète qu'elle avait volée à Hagrid et la cala sur une branche. Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter s'était immobilisé au dessus des buts de Poufsouffle et scrutait le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il lui tournait le dos : c'était parfait.

Emma prit une grande inspiration et visa.

"Hey, vous ! Là-haut ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

Emma baissa les yeux et vit la tête hirsute de Hagrid apparaître entre les branches. Elle cacha l'arbalète sur une branche plus haute et sauta à terre, près du garde-chasse.

"Je regarde le match.", répondit Emma sèchement.

"Alors pourquoi ne le regardes-tu pas avec tes camarades ?", fit Hagrid, soupçonneux.

"Il y a trop de bruit, là-bas...", répondit Emma avec aplomb. "Je préfère être ici."

Hagrid fixa un instant la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

"Eh bien, soit ! ...", grogna-t-il.

Emma sourit en voyant le garde-chasse tourner les talons et regagner sa cabane. S'accrochant aux branches basses, Emma reprit son poste et fit la grimace : Potter avait changé de place. Mais Emma n'abandonna pas là. Elle suivit inlassablement l'Eclair de Feu des yeux et enfin, l'occasion se représenta.

"Fuuuiit !"

La flèche déchira l'air en direction du Gryffondor... et se ficha dans le manche de son balai, juste à côté de ses mains.

"Merde !", jura Emma en réarmant l'arbalète. Mais le Gryffondor fit une embardée et fila de l'autre côté du terrain.

Furieuse, Emma descendit de l'arbre et s'enfonça dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle déposa l'arbalète sur des feuilles mortes et la fixa. D'immenses flammes se jetèrent alors sur l'arme et la brûlèrent.

"Tu as encore échoué...", fit une voix lasse dans l'esprit d'Emma. La jeune fille se raidit.

"Je t'en prie ... laisse moi au moins jusqu'au coucher du soleil !", gémit Emma.

"Non...", répondit simplement Voldemort. "Tu as joué et tu as perdu. A mon tour, maintenant."

La peur au ventre, Emma se précipita vers les tribunes. Elle monta les marches en bois quatre à quatre et fut soulagée d'y voir Drago, étalé de tout son long, occupé à finir un énorme pot de pop-corns qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Emma se composa un sourire et s'approcha de lui.

Le blond se retourna.

"MAIS T'ETAIS OU, BON DIEU ?", hurla-t-il. "J'ME SUIS INQUIETE, MOI !"

"Je ne me sentais pas très bien ...", balbutia-t-elle.

"En plus, t'as râté le spectacle du siècle !", s'écria joyeusement Milicent Bulstrode. "Potter a failli se faire embrocher ! Apparamment, quelqu'un lui en veut à mort ...", ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Emma sourit faiblement, mais vit que Drago la fixait avec gravité. Sur le stade, Potter venait d'attrapper le Vif d'Or, faisant gagner les Gryffondor 200 à 30. Des ovations s'élevèrent du stade.

"Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à le tuer ?", grogna Drago lorsqu'il fut enfin seul avec Emma dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher.

"Il y a sûrement un moyen de venir à bout de se massacre !", continua-t-il en fixant Emma.

"Oui, il y en a un ..."

"Eh bien, lequel ?", lâcha Drago avec un soupir d'exaspération.

"Tuer Potter...", grogna Emma, bornée.

Drago se passa la main sur le visage.

"Ecoute ... Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité..."

Il y eut un silence.

"Il m'a dit qu'il te tuerait si je ne tuais pas Harry...", fit Emma très vite.

A ce moment-là, deux hiboux grattèrent à la fenêtre. Drago leur ouvrit, et ils entrèrent, portant une grosse boîte lourde. Emma hésita, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait peu à peu les entrailles. Elle ouvrit la boîte et une odeur horrible s'installa dans la pièce.

Emma baissa les yeux et étouffa un cri. Elle tomba lentement à genoux et vomit. La tête de Ronald Weasley baignait dans son sang, et sa bouche ouverte laissait échapper son cri silencieux. Drago s'avança et regarda avec horreur le sang , les yeux écarquillés et la peau froissée du cou. Puis il baissa les yeux sur le couvercle de la boîte.

"Avec mes salutations distinguées. Lucius Malefoy".


	18. Chapter 18 : Révélations

Chapitre 18 : Révélations

"Oh mon Dieu !", gémit Emma. "Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de ça ?"

Drago ne répondit pas. Il fixait les mots de son père, le souffle coupé.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible… », répétait Emma. « Harry va me tuer… il va croire que c'est moi qui … »

Ella s'arrêta, fixa les yeux vitreux de Ron et éclata en sanglots.

« Tu sais quoi ? », s'écria Drago qui perdait visiblement son sang-froid. « On va le porter jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et on l'y laissera. Mon père a signé, tu ne risqueras rien… »

« Oh, je t'en prie … », gémit Emma. « Imagine la tête du premier Gryffondor qui sortira de la Salle commune. »

Drago et Emma se fixèrent un instant.

« Bon, bon, d'accord … », grogna Emma.

Elle posa ses yeux sur la boîte qui disparut presque instantanément.

« J'arrive pas à croire que mon père aie pu faire ça … », souffla Drago.

« C'est pourtant facile à comprendre, non ? », répliqua Emma. « Il a autant envie que moi de te voir six pieds sous terre…alors il nous motive. »

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui lança un regard dégouté.

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Emma se dépêchèrent de descendre déjeuner dans l'espoir d'éviter de croiser Potter ou Granger. Peine perdue, ils finissaient à peine de manger leurs toasts lorsque les deux Gryffondors entrèrent. Bizarrement, ils ne semblaient pas le moins du monde effondrés, ce qui étonna profondément les deux Serpentards. Mais ceux-ci ne cherchèrent pas plus loin le pourquoi du comment et tentèrent une sortie.

« Hey, Emma ! », fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux blonds se raidirent et virent Harry et Hermione qui approchaient.

« Excusez-moi, mais … », fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. « Vous n'auriez pas vu Ron ? »

Drago regarda Emma de la même façon que quelqu'un qui vient de manger un paquet de gâteaux apéritif et qui voit le nombre de calories sur l'emballage.

« Euh … non … non … on l'a pas vu … » , balbutia Emma. « Pas depuis hier … »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Bon … merci… », fit Harry d'une voix blanche.

« De rien… », murmura Drago. « Si on peut faire quelque chose… »

Hermione sourit et les deux Gryffondors tournèrent les talons.

« Alors, là, j'y comprends rien… », souffla Emma.

« Dis-moi, tu l'as bien envoyé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ? », demanda Drago.

« Euh, oui … la statue horrible, l'espèce de gargouille ? »

Drago pinça les lèvres et regarda Emma avec des yeux furieux.

« Ca … », articula-t-il. « C'est … l'entrée … du bureau … de DUMBLEDORE ! »

A cet instant précis, une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune Malefoy.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? », fit Drago d'une toute petite voix.

« Dans mon bureau, Mr Malefoy . », ordonna-t-il. « Et vous aussi Miss Combs. »

Emma et Drago suivirent le directeur en silence jusqu'à son bureau. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard y étaient déjà et fixèrent gravement les deux Serpentards à leur arrivée.

Lentement, Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau sans toutefois cesser de fixer Emma et Drago par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« J'ai … », commença Dumbledore. « … le regret de vous annocer la tragique mort de Ronald Weasley. »

« Oh, mon Dieu … », fit Drago pour essayer de paraître surpris.

Emma lui donna un coup de coude. Mieux valait dire la vérité.

« On sait … » , dit Emma d'une voix neutre.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête. Ces mouvements au ralenti énervaient Emma. Tout comme les regards pitoyables des professeurs disposés autour d'eux.

« Je me demandais, miss Combs… », demanda soudain la voix froide et cassante du Professeur Rogue. « Si vous ne connaitriez pas un lien entre vous et … ces meurtres ? »

« Séverus … », souffla Dumbledore. « S'il vous plaît … »

« Je suis le lien », coupa brusquement Emma, faisant ainsi sursauter toute l'assistance à l'exception de Dumbledore.

Dans son coin, Rogue esquissa un rictus mauvais.

« C'est moi qui ai tué les Weasleys. J'ai aussi tenté deux fois de réserver le même sort à Harry Potter mais j'ai lamentablement échoué. »

Le Professeur McGonagall écarquilla les yeux.

« Et je recommencerai, jusqu'à ce que le résultat me satisfasse… »

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? », hurla Drago après qu'ils soient sortis du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Weasley ! », cria le jeune homme. « Alors, pourquoi ? »

Emma soupira.

« Tout simplement parce que si le directeur me renvoie de Poudlard, je ne pourrai plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. »

Une expression douloureuse passa sur le visage de Drago.

« Tu veux partir ? »

Emma hocha la tête. « C'est mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Drago entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Tu ne partiras pas ! »

Emma s'écarta brusquement de Drago et chercha son regard.

Emma lâcha un cri de surprise. Les yeux du Serpentard s'étaient révulsés et il projeta la jeune fille contre un mur. Emma gémit et vit Drago s'approcher.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas d'autre échec, Emma … », fit la voix de Voldemort. « La prochaine fois, c'est Drago qui y passe… »


	19. Chapter 19 : Le Dernier Jour

Chap. 19 : Le dernier jour.

Dumbledore avait finalement décidé de garder Emma à Poudlard, à la condition qu'elle subisse une surveillance plus que rapprochée. Emma passa donc trois longs mois, traquée, étouffée, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus approcher Harry ou Hermione sans qu'un préfet ou un professeur accourre précipitamment.

« C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, Emma », grogna Voldemort dans le miroir d'Emma. « J'estime avoir été suffisamment patient … je veux du résultat ! »

« Excuse-moi d'être surveillée… », répliqua Emma avec agacement.

« Puisque tu ne peux pas en venir à bout toute seule, alors je viendrai. », déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Le dernier jour, c'est à dire à la fin de la semaine. Et pas de faux pas d'ici là ! »

Le reflet de Voldemort disparut et Emma poussa un long soupir.

Le nœud dans l'estomac d'Emma se resserrait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Dans la nuit du jeudi au vendredi, jour de l'arrivée de son père, Emma, incapable de s'endormir, passa la nuit devant la cheminée, à boire des boissons diverses qu'elle faisait apparaître du néant.

Aux environs de trois heures du matin, alors qu'elle matérialisait son quatrième milk-shake à la vanille, la tête de Voldemort apparut dans la cheminée.

« Papa ? »

Celui-ci eut un mouvement nerveux.

« Je dois faire vite, les cheminées sont sûrement surveillées… Demain soir, au banquet. »

Puis, avec un petit craquement, Voldemort disparut.

« Emma …Emma … Et voilà, elle a encore passé une nuit blanche … EMMA ! »

L'interpellée ouvrit un œil qui se posa d'abord sur Drago puis sur les huit verres d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgités pendant la nuit.

Une migraine terrible rendait tout mouvement impossible et Emma grogna lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser. Elle vit Pansy Parkinson saisir un des verres et le renifler avec méfiance.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? … Beurk, on dirait de l'alcool ! »

« Arf … „, grogna Emma. „Si on peut plus fêter le dernier jour de classe … »

Elle sentit Drago la saisir et grogna lorsqu'il la décolla du canapé.

« Je vais la mettre au lit… »

« Impossible », dit Pansy. « Les elfes ont déjà dû faire les lits… tu n'as qu'à la laisser là ! »

Emma se sentit lourdement retomber sur le sofa.

« Partez devant ! », cria Drago aux autres Serpentards. « Je vais rester avec elle ! »

« Gneuuuuh … pas si fooort … », grogna Emma en grimaçant.

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et bientôt, Emma resta seule avec Drago.

« Tsss … alors, on est bourrée Mam'zelle ? », susurra Drago à l'oreille d'Emma.

Emma gloussa. Oui, elle était dans le gaz et alors ?

« Vous savez que c'est très dangereux Mam'zelle d'être bourrée ? … Il y a beaucoup d'hommes ici qui profiteraient de la situation … »

« Pas vous … bien zûr … », balbutia Emma. « Vous, vous n'êtes pas zun homme comme za, vous … »

Drago s'allongea sur Emma, l'empêchant de bouger, bien que cela soit inutile…

« En êtes vous sûre, Mam'zelle ? », chuchota-t-il en mordillant le lobe d'oreille d'Emma.

Emma sourit, tandis que son petit ami ôtait sa chemise et son pantalon. Le Serpentard s'attaqua ensuite à la jupe et à la chemise d'Emma, puis laissa courir ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Pas de cours cette après midi là. La surveillance d'Emma s'était quelque peu relâchée. Néanmoins, elle préféra rester à l'écart des autres. Drago et elle s'assirent au soleil, au bord du lac. De temps à autre, un tentacule émergeait de l'eau, puis replongeait. Ce bon vieux calamar géant … c'était presque rassurant de voir qu'il était là, à mener sa petite vie tranquille sans se soucier du monde extérieur. L'espace d'un instant, Emma souhaita être un calamar géant, surtout lorsqu'elle vit Harry Potter et Hermione Granger se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Emma se souviendrait toujours de leurs visages lorsque Dumbledore leur avait annoncé la mort de Weasley, décapité par Lucius Malefoy. Depuis ce jour, Harry ne s'était plus approché de Drago et encore moins d'Emma. Harry n'avait plus esquissé le moindre sourire et Hermione gardait les yeux baissés.

« Tout de même … », fit Drago, très philosophiquement. « Il me fait horriblement pitié, ce Potter… Il a pas eu de chance… »

« Ne t'en fais pas … », lui répondit Emma. « C'est le dernier jour… »

Le soir du banquet, la Grande Salle se remplit peu à peu d'élèves qui bavardaient bruyamment en attendant. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Dumbledore se leva et imposa le silence.

« Une nouvelle année s'achève à Poudlard. Une année qui fut d'ailleurs très difficile pour nous tous, car nous avons perdu un ami, un camarade, un frère … »

Emma vit Hermione baisser la tête et essuyer une larme d'un geste rageur. A ses côtés, Ginny éclata en sanglots silencieux.

« Ainsi, vous demanderai-je à tous de faire une minute de silence en l'honneur de Molly et Ronald Weasley. »

Emma tressaillit lorsque Dumbledore mentionna Mrs Weasley mais ne dit rien.

Elle leva les yeux en direction de Harry et vit qu'il tenait Hermione dans ses bras.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Emma pensa à l'épée, cachée sous son matelas, toujours tachée du sang de Mrs Weasley.

_Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure._

_Je ne veux plus que Harry soit triste à cause de moi._


	20. Chapter 20 : Mourir

Chap. 20 : Mourir…

« Ou tu vas ? », demanda Drago en voyant Emma se lever au beau milieu du banquet.

« Je reviens dans une minute.. », marmonna la jeune fille en se faufilant hors de la Grande Salle.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard, puis vers le dortoir des filles. Emma souleva le matelas de son lit et sortit l'épée. Elle la contempla quelques instants puis entreprit de revenir dans la grande salle en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

[…]

Drago regarda Emma sortir de la Grande Salle avec inquiétude. Quelque chose allait se passer il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il tourna la tête vers la Grande Table où se tenaient les professeurs … et vit Rogue tressaillir violemment. Le directeur des Serpentards se leva et se dirigea précipitamment vers Dumbledore tout en désignant du menton son avant-bras gauche.

Dumbledore se leva alors à son tour et prit la parole. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Mes enfants, je crains qu'il n'y aie un problème. Je vous demanderai de ne pas paniquer et pour votre sécurité, je demanderai au professeur McGonagall de bien vouloir fermer toutes les issues. »

Un murmure inquiet s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, et Drago Malefoy sauta sur ses pieds.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Tous les professeurs sans exception se tournèrent en direction de la table de Serpentard.

« C'est Emma ! Elle … elle est sortie ! »

Dumbledore resta de marbre. Une Serpentard arbora un sourire narquois et cria « C'est l'heure de rejoindre ta moldue de mère, Potter ! »

« Fermez les portes, Minerva… »

« Mais … mais … PROFESSEUR ! », hurla Drago qui avait soudain peur de comprendre. « Elle ne pourra plus rentrer ! »

Horrifié, Drago regarda McGonagall jeter un sort à toutes les issues.

« Merci … professeur … Mc Gonagall … », siffla une voix dans un coin de la salle .

Voldemort sortit de dessous la cape d'invisibilité qui le protégeait des regards, puis sortit sa baguette magique. « … Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire… alors … rouvrez, je vous prie … »

Puis, tandis que McGonagall s'exécutait après un regard de Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres balaya la Grande Salle du regard.

« Le premier qui bouge je le tue … »

A ce moment là, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Emma, l'épée à la main.

« Ah … ma fille … où étais tu donc passée … », demanda Voldemort sur un ton horriblement calme. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'épée et il laissa échapper un gloussement à faire froid dans le dos.

« Oh … tu étais allée chercher ton jouet ? Tu savais que cette épée a été fabriquée exprès pour toi ? Elle fait même partie de toi : il y a un peu de ton sang dans la paume… »

« Ta mère ne voulait pas me la rendre, figure toi … Dommage … » Voldemort gloussa à nouveau. « Pour elle, surtout… »

Emma serra les poings mais ne laissa rien paraître de sa rage. Elle sourit et Voldemort se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Voyez, le professionnalisme de ma fille, c'est absolument épatant… Elle a toujours les bons outils… »

Emma s'avança et se plaça aux cotés de son père, juste devant Harry, qui lui jeta un regard méprisant et haineux.

« Fais ton travail, ma petite fille … », susurra Voldemort.

Emma fit un clin d'œil à Harry et leva son épée.

Avec toute la rapidité dont elle fut capable, Emma fit volte-face et transperça l'abdomen de son père … qui explosa et disparut.

_« Une illusion ? »_

« Petite idiote », grogna Voldemort en sortant d'une deuxième cape d'invisibilité. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas pris de précautions ? »

La rage submergea Emma et un des serpents qui ornaient la paume de l'épée se mit en mouvement et s'enfonça dans le poignet d'Emma. La jeune fille sursauta et baissa les yeux sur son bras. Le serpent formait un sillon sous sa peau, suivant le chemin des veines.

_« Cette épée fait partie de toi … »_

Emma s'avança vers son père et tendit l'épée vers lui, tandis qu'un second serpent s'immisçait dans son artère principale.

Voldemort brandit sa baguette magique.

« Avada … »

D'un geste, Emma trancha en deux la baguette.

Un troisième sillon apparut sous la peau d'Emma. Elle sourit et se délecta à l'avance de la perspective de tuer son père. Elle rapporterait la tête de Voldemort sur la tombe de sa mère.

Mais Voldemort tendit le bras et récupéra sa baguette qui se reconstitua d'elle-même et avant qu'Emma aie pu réagir, le feu était sur elle. Emma hurla en sentant les flammes dévorer son bras gauche mais la douleur sembla s'apaiser lorsque trois autres serpents s'introduirent dans le droit. Les flammes s'étaient à présent attaquées à son cou mais elle s'en foutait.

D'une rotation rapide du poignet droit, elle tenta d'atteindre la tête de Voldemort mais ne lui coupa qu'une oreille. Le Mage Noir sentit le liquide chaud lui courir le long de sa nuque. Il y porta une main et lécha le sang qui s'y était déposé.

[…]

Drago s'élança vers Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Professeur ! Faites quelque chose ! », hurla-t-il tandis qu'Emma venait de crier sous l'effet des flammes de Voldemort.

« Désolé, Mr Malefoy », soupira-t-il. « Je ne peux pas intervenir pour le moment … c'est leur affaire … c'est personnel… »

Drago regarda le directeur comme si il voulait le mordre.

« MAIS VOUS N'ALLEZ TOUT DE MÊME PAS LES LAISSER S'ENTRE-TUER COMME CA ! »

Devant le refus de Dumbledore d'intervenir, Drago Malefoy ne trouva plus qu'une seule solution…

« POTTER ! »

Drago traversa la Grande Salle en courant et passa près de Voldemort. Une petite gerbe de sang gicla sur sa joue lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdit son oreille.

« Ne t'approches pas, Malefoy », gronda Harry. « Je ne t'aiderai pas. »

« Ah non, Potter … Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! », s'écria Drago à bout de nerfs.

« Qu'ils crèvent … », grogna le Survivant en regardant la progression des flammes sur le bras d'Emma.

[…]

Emma grogna. Sous le feu, son bras s'était noirci et à certains endroits, la peau s'était cloquée. Elle projeta Voldemort de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle et se précipita vers un pichet d'eau, dont elle versa le contenu sur sa chair brûlée.

Quant à Voldemort, il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Lorsque Emma se retourna, son père tenait Ginny Weasley par les cheveux et pointait sa baguette sur son cœur.

Drago vit Dumbledore se lever.

_« Ah …c'est pas trop tôt … »_

Le jeune Malefoy sortit sa baguette mais sentit qu'on le projetait en arrière.

« Papa ? »

Lucius Malefoy confisqua la baguette de son fils et l'enferma dans des lianes magiques.

« Reste en dehors de ça… », grogna Lucius.

Drago vit alors Dumbledore sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry se leva à son tour.

D'autres Mangemorts entrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle.

Et deux des trois derniers serpents prirent leur place dans le corps d'Emma. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un endroit derrière son père. Elle disparut et se rematérialisa derrière Voldemort. Lentement, elle leva son épée et piqua la nuque de son père, faisant perler le sang.

« Lâche-la … », articula-t-elle.

Sur l'épée, le dernier serpent se mit en mouvement.

« Tu n'as pas grand chose à faire, Emma … », dit doucement Voldemort. « Juste tuer Potter… »

Les crocs du dernier serpent entamèrent leur voyage dans la chair d'Emma. Elle jeta un regard à Harry, Drago ligoté un peu plus loin et Hermione qui pleurait.

La jeune fille rabaissa sa garde et Voldemort se retourna lentement. Il baissa les yeux sur le bras d'Emma et sourit.

« Encore quelques secondes et ce sera parfait… »

Emma fronça les sourcils. «_ »Quoi ? »_

Le dixième serpent prit sa place dans le cou d'Emma et la jeune fille sentit une horrible chaleur acide se répandre dans tout son corps. L'envie de tuer prit le dessus sur sa peur de faire souffrir Harry et , avec un rictus satisfait, Emma décapita Ginny Weasley dont la tête resta dans la main de Voldemort.

« GINNY ! »

Harry s'élança à toute vitesse vers le corps désormais sans tête de la petite rousse. Voldemort jeta la tête d'un air dégouté puis inspecta les dégâts qu'avait fait le sang sur sa robe.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Ginny (ou de ce qu'il en restait) mais Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver. Elle s'interposa et brandit son épée en direction de Gryffondor.

« Harry ! ATTENTION ! »

Dean Thomas s'était levé brusquement, à la droite d'Emma. Celle-ci l'embrocha sans la moindre hésitation.

Dumbledore brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur Emma. Un champ de force émana alors de l'épée, empêchant toute attaque.

« Vous appréciez mon invention, Dumbledore ? », siffla Voldemort avec ravissement. « Avec cette épée, ma fille est une véritable machine à tuer… »

Harry regarda avec horreur le corps de Dean tomber lentement sur le sol, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. La voix brisée d'Hermione s'éleva à l'autre bout de la Salle.

« L'épée, arrache lui l'épée ! »

Voldemort laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Seule une personne ayant déjà partagé son sang avec elle peut pénétrer ce champ … Et à part moi, je ne vois personne … »

Pansy Parkinson fut la première à réagir. Discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Drago qui se démenait dans ses lianes. Trois secondes plus tard, il était libre.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Pansy qui montra Emma du doigt. Le blond eut un instant d'hésitation puis s'élança, presque sans réfléchir.

_« Seule une personne ayant déjà partagé son sang avec elle … »_

Drago s'approcha d'Emma, qui se retourna vers lui. Le Serpentard entendit Voldemort hurler à Emma de le tuer mais elle n'en fit rien. Et Drago pénétra dans le champ de force.

Emma semblait complètement perdue. Drago la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Puis sans crier gare, il arracha les dix serpents de la chair d'Emma qui hurla et tomba à genoux. Le champ de force disparut.

Drago sentit une main l'agripper par les cheveux et il laissa tomber l'épée, qui glissa à terre. Voldemort jeta Drago à terre et pointa sa baguette magique sur sa fille.

« Tue le ! », hurla Voldemort.

Emma fixa les yeux de son père avec stupeur. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, Voldemort prit les devants.

« Avada … » Un éclair de lumière verte se forma au bout de la baguette.

_« Le rêve ! »_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il tituba et porta les mains à son ventre, lâchant au passage sa baguette magique. Voldemort s'étala sur le sol et Harry, haletant, laissa tomber l'épée avec laquelle il venait d'éventrer Voldemort.

Emma Jedusor esquissa un sourire puis sombra elle aussi dans les ténèbres.


	21. Chapter 21 : Et Renaître

Chapitre 20 : …et naître.

Ils ont dit que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Ces serpents m'ont aspiré toute la magie qu'il y avait en moi. Je retournerais au monde des moldus de toute façon…

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, à Ste Mangouste. J'arrive à peine à distinguer le jour de la nuit. Quand Drago vient et qu'il me parle, c'est le jour. Lorsque je sens sa chaleur près de moi pendant de longues heures, c'est qu'il dort et c'est la nuit. Il vient tous les jours.

Quelques fois, Harry et Hermione viennent me rendre visite. J'ai entendu Drago me dire un jour qu'ils m'avaient pardonné pour les Weasleys. Et pour Dean Thomas aussi. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'était mon père.

Lui, il est à Azkaban. Du moins il y était. Bien sûr, on ne tue pas un Jedusor d'un simple coup d'épée. Mais je crois que les Détraqueurs lui ont fait un baiser…

Hier c'était mon anniversaire. Je le sais… j'ai entendu Drago me le souhaiter. On est donc aux alentours du 6 Juin. Mais de quelle année ?

Drago ma apporté des fleurs. Je ne peux pas les voir mais en tous les cas, elles sentent très bon.

Tous les jours, Drago m'apporte des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Il y en a beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si il sait que je l'entends mais il parle quand même. Il paraît que Harry est devenu professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Hermione travaille au Ministère au Service des Animaux Magiques ou je ne sais plus quoi … quelque chose dans le genre. Drago, lui, est professeur de Potions. Alors il s'absente quelques heures par jour. Ce cher vieux Rogue a dû mourir de jalousie en sachant que Potter prenait le relais en DCFM …

Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemble mon Drake à présent… Comme je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui passe, peut-être s'est-il passé 1 an ou peut-être 10 … Je ne sais pas.

Comme je ne sais pas non plus si je vais un jour me sortir de ce coma malgré tout ce qu'on m'injecte par jour de stimulants et autres acides…

[…]

Les jours (?) passent et se ressemblent tous. Je suis dans le noir total, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe en moi alors que je suis très lucide concernant le monde extérieur. C'est l'heure de la piqûre. Ce foutu acide me brûle et je sens mes pieds se contracter. Et comme tous les jours, ça ne marchera pas.

J'entends la voix de Drago. Il vient d'arriver.

[…]

Nouvelle injection… Ils n'ont donc pas compris que ça ne marche pas ?

J'ai mal au cœur, j'étouffe.

_Je veux ouvrir les yeux, bordel !_

La lumière de la pièce est aveuglante. J'ai un voile blanc devant les yeux, comme dans un rêve. La chambre est vide.

_Et si Drago n'était en fait jamais venu ? Si j'avais inventé ses visites ?_

Il me faut quelqu'un. Je veux être sûre que je ne rêve pas.

La porte s'ouvre. Drago est là. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Il est près de moi maintenant. Et il sourit. Dieu, qu'il est beau.

Je tourne la tête la carte d'anniversaire et les fleurs sont là.

D'après la carte j'ai …

Mon Dieu … j'ai 21 ans et je viens de naître.


End file.
